Love From The Stars
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: Edward is driving home one night when something crashes out of the sky. When he get's there what he finds shocks him. A ship with a beautiful woman inside. Isabella, Bella, has travelled to earth to escape an arranged marriage when her ship crashes and she meet's the handsome Sheriff. What happens when he falls for her? Can he convince her to stay on Earth with him? M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, just a quick explanation as to why my story continues to get lost. Well, I don't know the exact reason since after two emails I have gotten no response. I have never had this problem with my others stories and at first worried incase I had accidentally wrote a story with the same plot as someone else. This will be the second time I've had to delete this story and It's incredibly annoying to lose my reviews and all of you who are following my story it. It's so irritating. I'm assuming if I had used someone elses story line then someone would let me know, but... Nothing. I have even just googled it, lol. If fanfction happens to come across this page, can you please at least email me and let me know why you keep 'losing' my story. Once could be an accident, twice is plain annoying!**

**Anyway, please have patience, even if I have to repost this tory everyday I will.**

**If anyone knows why the hell this is happening, please let me know!**

**Thank you all for reading this**

**I love you all!**

**Kayleigh**

* * *

**EPOV**

Another night shift over, thank god. I had pulled double shifts for the past week and tonight was the last one. Hopefully.

As Sheriff to a small town in Montana, I tended to work a lot of shifts. Hell, it wasn't like I had a wife to come home to. That ship had sailed. Well, driven out of here in her boyfriends Mercedes, I thought with a scowl.

Four years ago I had moved from Chicago to Willow Creek, Montana, with my new bride and a promise of a nice, safe future.

Within a year I was single and living alone in the house that Id bought for us.

I was driving home, along the deserted roads and smiled. I had always liked solitude and one of the great things about my home, was that is was secluded. I admitted that some nights it was a little too much, but on tonight's like this, feeling like I was the only person in the world, that's exactly what I needed.

That's when a loud explosion sounded, rattling the car and scaring the ever living shit out of me.

Pressing on the breaks, I jumped out of my truck and stared in the direction of the crash. Without thinking, I jumped back into my truck floored it in the direction of where something huge had crashed in the empty fields. I worried about what had happened, if someone was in there and badly injured It would take too long for anyone to get out here.

After a few minutes I pulled up at the crash site and froze.

Whatever had crashed hadn't made as much damage as I would have expected, but that's not what had me frozen in shock.

It was the machine. It was nothing like Id ever seen. It was sleek and a metallic colour, it was small, my truck was bigger than it.

My truck got the better or me and I slid out of my truck. That's when the banging started and I paused midstep.

I watched as the door to the... plane, ship, was forced open and someone climbed out, cursing in a language that Id never heard of before.

The woman struggled out of it and then proceeded to pace around it, kicking it now and then and hissing in the strange language.

I had to admit she was beautiful. As part of my training as a police officer I took in details about everything, and boy did I do it about her. She was around 5'4, dark hair that reached her lower back even though it was held partially up in a clip of some sort. She had pale, ivory skin and was wearing strapless blouse that was a few shades darker than her skin and had strips of fabric that fell to the floor, she was wearing those harem pants that everyone was wearing a while ago.

She was the most beautiful thing Id ever seen.

When she reached into the _thing _and came back out with a blade the size of my arm, my instincts took over and I yanked out my weapon and held it in both hands, in a police stance.

"Freeze!" I shouted, pouring authority into my voice.

The woman froze, as if she'd just realised anyone was there and turned toward me, despite my order.

My heart thumped when I saw her face. Big brown eyes, small nose, full lips and she had these strange three gems on either side of her eyes in the shape of a quarter moon.

Her eyes were side with surprise, not fear.

"I won't hurt you." She assured me, in a quiet voice. Her voice was soft and sensual. A voice that made a man think of late night and silk sheets.

Shake it off, Edward.

I walked slowly towards her.

"What are you?" I demanded, pointing my gun at the ship and then back at her.

She huffed. "Well, you're a gentlemen, aren't you? I am not a _what_, earth person, I am _who_."She snapped.

Earth person. Did she really just say that? I looked at her ship thing and my mind raced with the possibilities.

"Are you an alien?" I asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just don't live on this planet. I only visited because I needed a break from home. I wish I hadn't bothered now. My ship broke down soon after I entered your atmosphere and I have a weapon pointed at me by a rude man who think's I'm a _what_." She rambled.

"I don't believe in this alien shit. I never have. This can't be happening." I mumbled to myself.

"If you truly believe that in a universe that Is constantly expanding that your planet is the only one with life, then you're a fool and self absorbed." She added wryly.

I shook my head and walked over to her... ship and examined it. It was all so foreign. The technology was something out of this world, no pun intended. It was far superior than anything Id ever seen. The markings on is were strange, symbols that I couldn't read.

"You crashed." I blurted out, turning back to her.

She gave me an indignant look. "I didn't crash. The thing broke down. Not to worry, I've pressed the SOS button thingie, someone will come and get me and you can pretend this was all a dream and go back to your ignorance." She nodded and then turned to jump up on her ship.

"How long untill they get here?" I asked, worried about her. If all this was real and not some dream of hallucination from sleep deprivation, then people would see it and she was in danger.

"About three months," She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Three months?" I choked.

She gave me a droll stare as if I had just said something stupid. "Of course." She shrugged. "Its takes a while to get here from my home."

I looked around helplessly. I couldn't leave her here alone, for three freakin' months. Someone would come asking questions and the woman wasn't exactly shy about what she was.

I walked back over to my truck and got some rope from the back seat and sheet.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a frown.

"My homes not far away, so I'm going to tie this around your ship and drag it back. It's the only thing I can think of," I muttered as I tied a secure not around it and then did it again, untill I was positive it would last the short trip. "I just hope to god it doesn't snap off and we leave it on the road somewhere."

She frowned, a cute little 'v' forming between her eyebrows. "Why are you taking my ship?"

It was my turn to give her the droll stare. "Because I can't live it, or you for that matter, out here for three months. Do you know the lengths some people would go to get their hands on an alien."

"I'm not an alien!" She snapped.

I sighed and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "Work with me here, I don't know what to do. I don't even know whether or not I'm dreaming this entire thing. The only thing I know is that I can't leave you out here. So you're coming home with me until your people come to get you."

Suprise flickered in her dark eyes. "Aren't you afraid I'll try to probe you," She said dryly and I smiled.

"I think I'll risk it."

She seemed to size me up for a moment.

She must have seen something in me worth trusting because she jumped off her ship, landing lightly on her feet, holding her hand out to me.

"My name is Isabella. Bella."

I took her small hand in mine.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! This chapter was meant to be shorter, but I had so much fun writing it. I hope you like it and please review!**

**EPOV**

I pulled up at my house around sunrise. All I could think was, 'I have an alien sitting next to me'. On the drive home I decided that I must have finally lost it. A sane person would have called someone who was trained to handle this, or leave her there while I raced away screaming my head off and pretend it was all really just a bad dream.

But at the thought of doing any of those thing's made my heart pound and my palms sweat. I couldn't turn her over to someone or just leave her there all alone where she would be in danger. I wouldn't.

Something inside of me had changed since I saw her and I didn't know how I felt about that yet.

"So this is home," I told her brightly. She had been quiet ever since we had gotten in my truck.

"It's beautiful," She murmured, looking up at my house.

Before I could even glance at her, she was gone from the truck and flitted up to the house and was on the front porch.

I took a deep breath at the speed in which she moved and then took another one.

"I really wish she hadn't done that," I muttered as I got out of the truck and followed her up and my much slower pace. By the time I just about thought she was normal and not an alien from out of space, she did something like that.

As I joined her on the porch I thought back to when I had bought this house for me and my new wife, Tanya. She had complained about living in an apartment in the city and my work schedule, saying that she was unhappy.

So I, being eager to please my new bride, had bought a large house in Montana and gotten a job as the small towns Sheriff. Tanya had still been unhappy with our lives. She didn't like my job, she didn't like living in a small town in Montana and she hadn't liked the house that I had pictured us raising our family in. It had needed a lot of work, but I had expected that. So I had worked around the clock to get it up to her standard. I would come home from my new job, exhausted and then work untill the early hours of the morning.

The house had four bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom, a large living room and kitchen, a dining room, a library, a den, a downstairs bathroom, a utility closet and a basement. She had complained the house was too large.

I had put hardwood floors throughout the house, the walls a warm cream, Tanya had never liked colourful rooms. The couch in the living room was cream and overstuffed, the kind that you could crash into after a long day and easily fall to sleep. I had picked out the furniture since Tanya had said she hadn't cared. I had told myself to be understanding, she had moved to a new town and was getting used to her new life.

For the last few months of our relationship we did nothing but argue, we couldn't seem to have a nice conversation. We hadn't made love for months and I was seeing less and less of her, which she'd happily throw in my face. I had tried to tell her that I was trying to make everything perfect for her, but she had just snapped that I had changed. That we had changed.

We had met in a bar in Chicago when a guy wouldn't take no for an answer and Id told him to back off. She'd bought me a drink as a thank you and then asked me out on a date. Things had flowed smoothly from there and marriage had eventually seemed the next stop. She had been sweet and funny. Then everything had changed.

I had come home one night to find a letter telling me that she had left me. She wrote how she was unhappy and our marriage wasn't what she wanted. She also said that I could keep the house, that she didn't want it.

I had gone to that work, worrying about how we were going to fix our problems, but determined that we would, I had come home to an empty house and a letter saying that she didn't want a life with me. That she wasn't willing to fight for it.

Bella's intake of breath when she saw the inside of the house brought me out of my sour memories.

"It's wonderful," She whispered as she looked around and then turned back to me. "It needs colour."

I smiled at her words. It did need colour.

"Well, maybe you could help me with that while you here," I suggested and smiled when her eyes widened and she smiled and nodded her head.

I took her on a tour around the house before taking her up to her room.

"Thank you, Edward," She said when I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in.

"It's okay," I shrugged off and went to leave the room but her tiny hand on my arm stopped me.

"No, I mean thank you. Not many people would have been as nice as you and I don't think I was very graceful about it." She said sheepishly, a wonderful blush warming her cheeks.

I placed my hand over hers and smiled at her, thinking how soft her hand was. "In your defense I did point my gun and you call you an alien. We're even. Now I have work this afternoon so I'm going to grab a few hours sleep. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine," She smiled softly.

"Well, I'm just down the hall, so if you do just come and get me." I told her walking to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Edward." She murmured and I wasn't sure she'd even meant for me to hear it, but I turned back to her and smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

**BPOV**

I awoke in a room that was not my own and that's when I remembered everything. I remembered how I had run from home, breaking into the scientists buildings and taking a ship that my father had taught me to drive, how I had travelled to Earth and decided that running away from my problem would get me nowhere and decided to make a quick pit stop. I had always loved my trips to Earth with my family and so I had planned to spend a few hours there before getting back into my ship and going home to beg my parents forgiveness for running away. Id had a lot of time to think during my journey here and knew that I wasn't living up to my responsibilities. I had planned to change that when the ship and started to have problems once I entered Earths atmosphere. I was glad that my father had trained us all for any situation, thanks to it I had been able to land the ship as carefully as I could. It still crashed to the ground and gave me more bruises than I though possible, but it could have been a lot worse.

Then there he was... and pointing a gun at me. He was tall with wide shoulders and a hard body that a man got from hard work and discipline. He had this strange shade of hair, a bronze colour that I had never seen before due to the fact that most of the people from my home were fair-haired. It was my bloodline that gave me and all of my family dark hair.

His eyes were just as different, my people mainly had light eyes, apart from my family who were all dark-eyed, but his were an emerald shade of green. They were beautiful.

He was also kind and sweet. Instead of leaving me out there or calling the authorities, he had taken me home and offered me a refuge until my family arrived. They would be able to find me, they always would be able to find me, so I wasn't worried about leaving the spot, even if Edward had taken the ship with us.

When I heard sounds coming from downstairs, I guessed he was up already, even though he had looked exhausted earlier and I found myself frowning at the thought of him being up already.

I got out of the large and comfortable bed, changed my clothing and went in search of him.

He was in his kitchen, cutting up fruit and placing them into a bowl.

"Why are you up?" I asked, and the felt guilty when he jumped. I guess I moved a lot differently than he did.

"Jesus Bella," He choked. "You scared me. We'll have to get you a bell." He then laughed when I scowled at him. "Come and sit down," He said pointed to the table.

I quickly sat down and he placed a bowl of fruits in front on me.

"Breakfast. I didn't know what you would like..." He trailed off.

"No, this is perfect," I rushed to assure him. "On my home we live off of the land so this is perfect."

He nodded in satisfaction and poured himself a cup of dark liquid before joining me at the table. The liquid smelled horrible and he gulped it down like he very life depended on it.

"I have to head off to work soon, so I'll be gone until later tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked with a worried frown.

"I'll be fine." I said uncertainly.

"You don't sound so sure. What's wrong?" He demanded with a worried frown that made my heart do a funny melting thing.

"What do I do all day?" I shrugged my shoulders.

He frowned as he thought it over and looked adorable. "Well, you can't go into town, at least not yet. You could always watch some television." He suggested brightly.

"Television." I repeated in confusion.

He grinned. "Oh yeah, every Earthling watches television. Come on." He said getting out of his seat and left with room, I followed after him at his pace. My speed seemed to make him uncomfortable.

He walked over to this big, flat screen and pressed a button.

"What the hell is that!?" I demanded in horror as people came onto the screen. It shocked me so much that I actually took a couple of steps back, at my speed.

Edward frowned at me. "You've never seen a TV before?" He demanded incredulously.

"TV? What's a TV? You said it was a television!" I snapped, never taking my eyes away from the poor people stuck in the thing.

He laughed. "Tv is a word for television, like a nickname." He explained patiently and he walked over and pulled me, unwillingly, closer to the thing. He placed a remote in my hand. "How is that you can just take a trip to Earth and you don't know what a television is?"

I scowled. "My people may have technology that makes your look like it belongs in the dark ages, but we live very simply. The only people who has access to all this are our scientists. I don't think they have these, though." I frowned.

"Oh, well, this is a television. You see there are the people called actors and they film things and it get's put on here so couch potatoes like myself can watch them to my heart's content."

I looked from the television to him. "I think I will pass."

He grinned. "Okay. I'm going to pick you up a few things, you'll need a toothbrush and a hair brush and all those other women things," He muttered to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began writing it down. "You will need new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I demanded, offended.

He gave me a droll look. "Bella, look at them. This is a small town and everyone will know your new. The point is to try to make you blend in as much as possible, in these you will stick out like a purple elephant."

I frowned but didn't comment. Purple elephant?

"If anyone asks, you say your a friend from Chicago who had come to stay with me for a while because your husband left you. We'll need to take these off, too." He said as he tried to pull the stones from my skin.

I slapped his hand away. "Ouch!"

"Are they glued on or something?" He muttered and I saw him mouth something as he wrote them down.

"No, they're not." I answered rubbing my sore skin.

"Well, take them off, it will make you stand out." He answered absently.

"Yes, if you'll get me a blade from the kitchen drawer and I'll dig them out." I replied casually.

That made him look up. "What?" He demanded.

"I was born with them. Unless you want to cut them out, they're not going anywhere."

He sighed. "Okay, I'll think of something. I'm going to get going. I wrote down my cell number on a piece of paper and put it by the phone. Do you know what a phone is?" He asked after a slight pause.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know what a communicator is."

He nodded, ignoring my tone and walked to the door. "I won't be late."

As soon as he left I took the chance to have a look around his home. It didn't really fit him. The walls were bare and lacking in colour and besides from the television that he seemed to love so much the living room was bare of any books or photographs.

I went into the kitchen to eat the rest of the fruit he had prepared for me. After I was done I opened the big box that he seemed to store his food in. It was cold and had a light inside.

I found a bottle of dark liquid and thought that it must be the liquid he was drinking earlier. Curious, I twisted off the cap and took a drink.

Oh my, it was lovely and I wondered why it had smelled so awful when he had drunk it. Shrugged I pulled out the bottle and took it with me on my tour, sipping it as I went.

**EPOV**

I was never going into a womens clothing store again, I vowed on the long drive home. It had been awful, expecially with Jess in there. I had stupidly said Id go on a date with her not long after Tanya had left and regretted it as soon as the drinks came. At the end of the night I had kissed her on the cheek and said it was just a little too soon. A couple years on and it was still too soon. The woman was a viper! She had offered to try on everything, and had followed me around. When she asked about who it was for with a jealous flare in her eyes, I rushed to assure her they were just for a friend to keep her from making a scene. I had gotten out of there as quickly as possible and practically ran for my truck.

What had I found strange was that I was excited to go home, which was new. Ever since Tanya left the house had been like a symbol of my failure and I was never in it for too long. I had even considered selling a couple of time, but something had always stopped me.

Now I was racing home and I knew what. I wanted to see Bella.

I had thought about her all day and checked my phone every few minutes to see if she'd called. She hadn't and I was beginning to get worried.

I pulled up outside of the house, the only light coming from side was from the television and that made me smile.

"Bella?" I called out from the doorway as I made my way into the house.

"Edward!" She called, flitting toward me, with wide eyes.

I frowned as I watched her, it was like she couldn't keep still.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, come with me," She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living, pushing me down on the couch as she ranted.

"You have to see this, it's called a 'marathon'" She said with air quote. "It's on a 'break' right now, but it's amazing! Her name's Buffy and she kills all of these evil monsters by kicking and punching and using this wooden stick thing. It's awesome!"

I looked around and saw why she was bouncing off of the walls, the bottles of Coke that Id had in the fridge were laying empty on the floor, as well as any food that contained sugar in it. She was on a sugar. I didn't know why I found that so amusing, but she was so damn cute as she continued to tell me about a show that had ended years ago that I couldn't help but smile.

"I bought you some clothes," I told her when she had finally stopped talking, but she just waved me off with her hand and she bit into a chocolate bar and didn't take her eyes off the television. It was nice to know that they were getting along, I thought with a chuckle.

I was exhausted, I hadn't got much sleep last night, but instead of going to bed, I wanted to stay here.

We were on the second episode when I felt my eyes drifting closed and I fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I was engrossed in watching Buffy kick the demons ass that I jolted my I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to see that Edward had fallen to sleep and his head was now resting on my shoulder**.** Good, I thought, he needs rest.

I pulled the blanket from behind me, trying not to jar him and draped the blanket across him and used the remote to turn the television down.

Sitting back I began to stroke his hair absently and he moaned and snuggled closer to me, draping his arm across my waist and I smiled. He was so cute sometimes**.**

**A/N I don't know why but I find it cute when the man falls to sleep snuggled up to the woman than the other way around. Please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! So, hopefully the story will stay put long enough for you to actually read this. Id like to thank all of you for the support and clicking back on and even letting me know when it was taken off. I hope the problems are over. This chapter was never part of the original story, but was suggested by a certain Jaspers temptress. After it was suggested I couldn't get the idea out of my head and on the walk to work I kept twirling the idea around in my head and how it would work. I hope you like it and of course I hope Jaspers temptress likes it!**

**EPOV**

I woke up with the biggest kink in my neck and groaned as I sat upright and frowned. I was downstairs. Then it came back to me, how I had returned home to see Bella in the middle of a sugar high and then fallen to sleep on the couch.

I smiled when I saw that I was covered in a blanket and that my shoes had been removed. Bella.

I got to my feet and went in search of her, telling myself I was just checking to see if she was okay, but her room was empty.

Frowning, I ran back down the stairs calling out her name and got silence as my response.

I was really starting to panic now. Where had she gone? Had she left? Had someone taken her? Had her people arrived earlier then she thought they would? All of these questions were running through my head when I heard her soft laughter coming from the back porch.

I yanked the back door open to see her sitting cross-legged on the porch with a small puppy licking her face.

She looked up at me. "Edward, can we keep him?" She pleaded with a bright smile.

I stood there stunned. I had just been chasing through the house, frantically looking for her and she's been on the back porch the entire time.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. When that didn't work I counted to a hundred.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" I demanded.

She didn't take her eyes off of the puppy. "No. I'm going to call you Spike!" She declared holding up the puppy. "Your so cute!" She cooed as it licked her face.

Deciding that even if I wanted I couldn't have an argument with her, mainly due to the fact that she wouldn't be paying attention anyway, I crouched down and stroked the little Collie that she had named Spike.

"Honey, he probably already has a home." I pointed out gently.

She scowled. "Well, I found him wondering the fields by himself so they are obviously not taking very good care of him. No, Spike needs a loving home. Don't you Spike?" She cooed and then began to make noises that Id only ever heard mothers make to their children.

"But, honey, you'll be leaving in a couple of months." I told her and felt an ache in my chest at the thought of her not being here.

"I'm going to take him with me," She answered easily.

I frowned. "I don't know if that would be food for him. I know they sent monkeys into space but I don't know about puppies."

She looked at me with the most adorable frown on her face. "Why would they send monkeys into outer space?"

"To see if it was safe for humans, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Cowards," She muttered. "I would always protect you, wouldn't I?" She said kissing Spikes nose.

"Come to think of it, I think the first one suffocated," I muttered to myself and instantly regretted it when her eyes widened in horror. "What I'm trying to say is that it may not be safe for Spike to travel that way."

She frowned. "True, he is only a baby. He can stay with you then!" She smiled happily.

I went to tell her no, I really did, but one look at her face, at how much this meant to her and I couldn't. Beside's it would be good to have something to remember her by.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yay!" She cheered as she got to her feet and took him in the house. "We should probably take him to a healer who specialises in animals."

I went to tell her that we had a word for it when I caught onto her words.

"We?" I repeated.

She turned to me with a frown. "Edward I cannot stay cooped up in here for the next three months, you said so yourself. I was in that ship for three months when It broke. I'm going crazy."

I growled. "Fine, I know the town vet, he's a good friend of mine."

She cocked her head to the side. "Vet?" She asked with a frown.

I shook my head. "Never mind, just go get ready."

She nodded and headed upstairs, but I could still hear her talking to that damn animal. "Isn't this exciting Spike, our first trip out. Just you, me and Edward. This is going to be fun."

I didn't know about the fun part, but I had to admit I liked the thought of spending time with her, probably more than I should considering she was leaving. And I liked the way she said my name more than I should for the same reasons.

* * *

"I don't like the fact that you have to lie to your friends because of me." Bella grumbled from the passenger seat with Spike sleeping peacefully on her lap.

It had been a relaxing ride into town, Bella looked out the window, her eyes taking everything in.

She was in a summer dress I had bought her and the own shoes, which I had forgotten to get, so that was lucky. She wore her hair down, but still wore the headband Id never seen her without. It was a small silver band with a jewel of some sort in the middle.

She looked beautiful.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not perfect, but we don't have much of a choice. I trust them, but it's not fair for me to ask them to keep a secret like this."

She frowned and said quietly. "Like I am with you."

Scowling at her words and the hurt I heard behind them, I tucked my forefinger under her chin and tipped her head so she was forced to meet my eyes. "You never asked me to do anything. This was all my idea, remember? And I wouldn't change any of it."

She smiled softly and leaned in to brush a kiss on my cheek.

"Neither would I. You're the first friend I've ever really had outside of my family."

I smiled as my heart took off at the feel of her soft lips against my skin, of how she smelled and found myself stupidly wondering how she would taste. I shook that off, I didn't want to scare her.

"I'm glad I got a chance to be your friend, Bella. You ready for this?" I asked lightening to subject.

"Sure." She said when she sounded anything but.

"Very convincing." I grinned. **(****A/N**** I had to put that in there)**

I lead her up to garden path to the large two-story white house where on of my best friends lived. I had met Emmett McCarty on my first day here when he wife, Rosalie, had thrown him out of the house and was tossing his clothes out the window and calling him every bastard under the sun. It turned out an ex girlfriend of Emmett's had told the new bride that she and Emmett had a one night stand days before the wedding. It had turned out to be complete bullshit, but Id been called out to calm her down before she killed both Emmett and the woman who had stood across the street with a smirk.

It had taken the two of us to pull her off the screaming woman. We had gone for a drink afterward and got talking. We had been friends ever since. He had introduced me to Jasper Whitlock who he had grown up with and we'd all gotten along well. Emmett had stayed with Jasper and his wife Alice before Rosalie had calmed down enough for Emmett to explain that Lauren had came onto him but he'd knocked her back because he loved her and she was his wife.

I didn't like the thought of lying to him, to any of them since they'd been the ones to help me when Tanya had left me high and dry.

But when I looked down at Bella, I knew she was worth it.

"Emmett?" I called out as I ushered Bella into the house.

"We're out back!" Emmett voice boomed through the house.

I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled at his booming voice and held Spike closer to her chest.

We walked through the house and found that all four of them were on the back porch, drinking iced tea.

"Hey Eddie, whose your friend?" Emmett asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

I scowled at his annoying nickname for me. Some people liked their names to be shortened. I didn't.

"Guys this is Bella, she's an old friend from Chicago. Bella this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Jasper and is very pregnant wife Alice." I grinned when she small woman glared at me.

They all got to their feet to come over and greet Bella. She was her bright cheerful self as she handed Spike over to Emmett with a worried frown.

I was shocked when she gasped in horror when Alice waddled over to greet her.

Bella walked up to her and brushed her fingers over the small circular scars that were in the corner of each other.

"Who did this?" She whispered, her voice quivering in emotion.

Alice's blue eyes widened as she looked at each of us before glancing back at Bella.

"My mother," She told her quietly. "She suffered from post natal depression when I was born and swore I was evil. The police said she tried to cut out my eyes but her friends saw and stopped her. She said I was a demon." She said, her eyes filling.

I knew of what her mother had done. Alice was taken away from her mother and placed into the care of her grandparents, never seeing her mother again. She was a bright and loving person and Bella reminded me a lot of her, but Alice had scars from her past, both physical and emotional.

"Bella?" I tried to pull her away. I wanted to her hold her until the look of absolute horror went away.

Alice rubbed her scars uncomfortably, something she always did when she was upset, but Bella pulled her hands away and held them tightly in hers.

"Those marks are nothing to be ashamed of. They are the marks of who you are and where you came from." She said before brushing her hair away to show the three stones that were embedded into her skin.

Alice gasped as she brushed her fingers over them. "They're in your skin," She whispered.

Bella smiled kindly. "I was born with them. As were you."

I looked at Bella in shock. "What are you saying?"

She smiled down at Alice.

"I'm saying that Alice is a descendant of Lexian. My home."

**BPOV**

I watched as the small woman named Alice tried to take in what I was telling her. I had to admit I was worried about all the stress this may cause her and her baby, but when Id seen the marking's on her face, I hadn't been able to help it. I was so overjoyed to see one of my people and so angry and horrified at the thought of someone actually cutting her marking's out of her skin that I couldn't stop it.

"Your telling me that I'm half alien?" She shook her head in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at the human term. "No, your just different. Your from my planet, or at least one of your parents were. I'm guessing your father since your mother reacted that way to seeing your birthmarks."

Her husband, Jasper, came up and held her and the action seemed to soothe her.

"I don't believe in all of this," He admitted gently.

I nodded. "And that's your right, but I'm guessing you're going to have to. Especially, when the baby is born."

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Why?" She demanded.

"The child with the have the markings, just as you did. Your baby will need to be protected." i told them seriously. Earthlings seemed to like their science and were obsessed with their past and how they came to be. How would they react when they found out that a baby was born with stones embedded in it's skin. They would call it a freak. They could even try to harm it. Just as Edward feared they would with me.

Edward walked up to me and placed a hand on the small of my back as he looked at his friends. "It's true. I found her when her ship had crashed. She's staying with me until her people come to get her."

They were all silent for a moment before nodding their heads slightly. It warmed my heart to see how much his friends obviously trusted him.

The big male with dark hair and dimples did this strange thing with his upheld hand. He placed his index finger and his middle finger together and separated them from his ring finger and his little fingers. "Live long and prosper." He grinned.

I looked at him for a moment. "Excuse me?"

The lovely blond slapped the back of his head. "She's not a Vulcan Emmett." She snapped and pulled me to sit down. "How are you settling in? Are you okay?"

I smiled at Rosalie. "I'm doing well, thank you. Edwards been taking wonderful care of me." I looked at him and he gave me a crooked smile that made me stomach feel funny, but in a good way.

"So, your from Lexian?" Jasper asked, still holding Alice.

"Yes. It's a planet a lot like your own, which is why my people visit often. We can survive here. Only your planet is also different in many ways."

"What ways?" Alice asked.

"Well, though our sciences are a lot more advanced than yours, your way of life is a lot more advanced than ours. We chose to live as simply as possible. Only our scientists or authorities have communicators. We don't have televisions," I said with a shared smile with Edward. "We live off the land. I noticed that you don't have as much forest as we have." I frowned. "Why is that?"

Emmett shrugged. "Sometimes, Bella, the human race doesn't know the true value of something before it's lost." He said quietly and I smiled softly at his wise words.

"It's a shame." I answered. "Of course Alice you are more than welcome to travel to Lexian. You all are. It would have to be after your baby was born of course, but you are always welcome there."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. How is this possible? How can I have a father from another planet? How can you even be so sure of what I am from just two little scars?"

I reached for my the silver headband that rested on top of my head and placed it on my lap.

"I'm guessing that your father was a member of the crew on one of the ships that visited here. The royal family always travels to Earth ever few years. He could have slipped away and met your mother and never known what had came from it. He would have marking like mine, only not as many. Your... rank, if you will, is reflected on your birthmarks. You only have one on either side so he would have been a commoner." I said with an apologetic smile. "Some one like a healer or a person of magic would have two. Another thing that help's me is this," I said holding up the band. "Do you see the glow?" I asked pointing the jewel that was glowing dimly.

Alice nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"On my home it glows brightly. Like the stars in the sky. It glows when I'm around one of my people."

"Wouldn't I know?" She whispered, staring at the glowing jewel.

"There should be some signs. My people are known for their high energy, their ability to move at have fair hair and blue eyes."

"I was born with blond hair, but I looked too much like my mother from the picture I've seen. I always dye it."

I nodded in understanding. " Some are even known to have visions." I stopped when she looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"It was a theory. Only people with certain abilities are allowed to travel space," I shrugged.

Jasper kissed her dark, spikey hair. "You know where you come from Alice. You know what your gift means. Finally."

"I always I thought I was a freak," She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

I reached out to pull her hand in mine. "You are not a freak. You are special. On my planet those with your abilities are revered. Trusted more than anyone to keep our people safe. Your child will need your guidance as he or she will have the gift."

"She." She responded and I smiled.

Everyone was quiet as Alice wept in Jaspers arms and spoke of her relief at finally knowing where her visions were from and that she wasn't insane. I was fiercely glad that she had a husband like Jasper who had always believed in her and her ability.

Emmett broke the silence. "Three. You have three stones. What rank are you?"

I turned to him and spoke quietly.

"Royalty."

"What?" Edward demanded.

I looked at him and felt my cheeks heat.

"I am member of the royal family of Lexian. Princess Isabella."

**A/N Well, what did you think? Alice is a Lexian and Bella is royalty. As for the name of her planet Lexicon was suggested which is awesome, but I began thinking of a name they might call themselves, like we would be Earthlings and I like Lexians and so, there you go. I hope you like the chapter! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guy's! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I have been crazy busy with work and was just too tired. I am so deeply sorry for making you wait. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter. Review and let me know!**

I stood there in shock as Bella told Alice and Rosalie all about her life as a princess. A princess.

A fucking princess.

I couldn't believe it. I was living with an a princess from another planet. I was constantly thinking about a princess from another planet.

"So, why did you leave home?" Rosalie asked curiously as she traced Bella's crown, I guess.

Bella smiled sadly. "I am youngest of seven children. I have three brothers; Aro, Caius and Markus. I also have three sisters; Jane, Heidi and Chelsea. They are all married and have their own families now and my mother and father were worried about me. On my planet to be twenty-three and unmarried is rare." She shrugged.

"Talk about a step back," Alice muttered.

"I know. So, my parents came to me and gave me six months to find a nice, suitable husband and I tried, I really did, but there was just something missing..." She trailed off with a frown. "Love, I suppose. I didn't love them and I didn't want to marry them. My parents then told me that they thought an arranged marriage was for the best and that they had been in talks with a couple in government who had a son they thought was suitable. I was furious. I didn't want to marry a man didn't know or love. So, I ran away." She looked down at Spike, who slept peacefully as she massaged his ears. "I'm ashamed of that now. When you have three months and no one to talk to you have a lot of time to think. My parents were worried I would always be alone. Our people like to see the leaders settled and happy and I wasn't. I wasn't like my siblings, either, who all took their positions as royalty seriously. I was always the one to be in my own mind or be late for certain events because I was too busy playing in the forests. I was never a good princess and I only confirmed that by running from my problems."

"I think it's understandable." Rosalie said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

"No. I ran away. I acted like a child and left my family with a note saying needed time. I should have acted the way they raised me and faced my problems. I took me three months to figure this out and by that time I decided to bring my family some souvenirs from Earth as an apology." She smiled then. "Of course then I crashed."

I smiled at her wry tone, but my heart was uncomfortable tight when she talked about getting married. For some reason, a reason I had no right feeling, I didn't like the thought of her married. Or with another man.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked from his seat next to Rosalie.

"I am going to go home with my parents and finally live up to my responsibilities."

"Your going to marry the guy?" Alice demanded and I found myself on the edge of my seat as I waited for her answer.

"No. I stick to my decision to only marry for love, but I will live up to who I was born to be. I don't know how your royal families rule, but we do it together. We have a king and queen, yes, but we all have responsibilities and opinions that are heard. By running away, I ran away from mine. I won't do that again."

"Good for you, Bella," Jasper said quietly and I could see the respect in his eyes and I couldn't help but agree. Whilst apart of me didn't like the thought of her leaving, I still respected her decision to live up to who she was born to be.

"Well, we need to welcome Bella to Earth!" Alice clapped her hands in excitement. "We should go dancing tonight. I can't remember the last time I went dancing!"

Rosalie smiled as the guys groaned at the thought of going dancing with the girls. I could see Bella's eyes light up at the idea and I already knew what we were doing tonight.

"We'll need to go shopping." Rosalie added, nodding in Bella's direction.

"What's wrong with her clothes?" I demanded while Bella mouthed the word _'Shopping' _in confusion.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, she's wearing jeans and t-shirt. I know you and I know that's all you bought. You have no taste," She added in disgust.

I scowled at her. I had taste.

"Edward, give us you credit card and we'll take Bella shopping and you guys can... do whatever it is guys do when they're together," She finished and held her hand out.

I sighed, knowing I was fighting a losing battle and reached into my back pocket to get my credit card. "Try and not wear the poor thing out like you did last time." I muttered.

Alice laughed cheerfully. "You have to admit it was worth it. You looked so handsome in your new clothes."

"I don't understand what's happening." Bella admitted.

Rosalie turned to her with a smile. "We are going to buy you something fabulous to wear for when we go dancing tonight."

"And Edward will pay for it?" She asked with a frown.

Alice and Rosalie nodded casually.

"That's not fair. Poor Edward has already fed and clothed me. He's offered me to stay in his home until my people come. He's even let me keep Spike. I can't ask for more."

My heart melted at her soft words and the gratitude behind them. I couldn't remember a woman who didn't want money or gifts. I walked over and sat next to her, taking her small hand in mine. Id noticed that physical contact made her more at ease.

"I don't mind, honey. You go with the girls and get anything you like, okay? Just be careful and stay with Alice and Rosalie. Don't talk to anyone else."

"But how will I ever repay you? You have done so much for me."

I smiled at her. "That's just what friends do."

**BPOV**

I didn't know whether I liked this 'shopping' thing. It seemed very stressful and tiring. I had walked more in the big building that the girls had called a 'mall' than I did walking through the forests back home.

Alice and Rosalie were like an animal during a hunt as they dragged me into the little store that were in the building. It was intimidating.

In the fifth shop, they had pointed out a necklace that they said would suit me.

"I'm not sure. I know Edward said to get whatever I wanted..." I trailed off. I didn't want to spend all Edwards money, he worked hard for it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Edward is loaded. His family comes from very old money. That's why Tanya married him, no other reason. She wanted this glamorous lifestyle, but Edward isn't very material. Not that he wouldn't have given her everything," She added. "He just doesn't want that lifestyle. He bought his house, he worked hard to get it in shape and he works hard."

"Tanya." I repeated. Edward had been married. I didn't know why, but I was disappointed.

"Yes. She left him. Bitch," Alice muttered. "Anyway, Edward will not go hungry ig you get the necklace. Come on, shopping can be fun."

She lied to me. I was tired and aching and I was tired of the little rooms they pushed me in to try on clothes. When we finally found something Rosalie handed the woman who worked at the store the little card that Edward had given Rosalie.

"What is that?" I asked finally.

"It's a credit card. You can pay for your purchases with it." Rosalie explained.

I frowned. This was just like the television and those stairs that moved that the girls had called an escalator. It had taken me five minutes to coax me onto the thing. I didn't trust stairs that moved beneath me. The girls had laughed and pointed out that I had flown s spaceship across the universe to come to Earth, but that was different. Some things were like home, but other's were so strange. Like the card.

"Not coins?" I wondered, tilting my head to the side as I watched the young woman scan it.

It was Alice who answered me. "You can pay with money, but most people use cards these days because it's easier."

As we exited the store the girls told me what exactly we were doing tonight.

"We'll probably go the local bar and have a few drinks and a dance. It will be fun." Alice promised when she saw my frown.

"I don't know how to dance like you do. What if I do it wrong?" I worried.

"You won't. Dancing is about having fun and feeling sexy, as long as you feel both, you're doing it right." Alice replied.

I still worried on the journey home. Back home we had balls and celebrations where we would all follow the same routine that has been used for centuries and I always had a wonderful time. What I had seen from the television, Earth people danced differently and I didn't know if I could do it right.

* * *

I loved dancing!

We had arrived at what everyone called the 'bar' about an hour ago. It was a building with tables and booths and a table with colourful balls that people hit with sticks, which Emmett had told me was called a 'pool table' and offered to teach me. I wasn't very good.

When we'd gotten our drinks we had began to talk and laugh as the girls filled me in on their lives and how they had met the guys. I couldn't stop laughing when Alice told me that Jasper had been a 'bad boy' in school and had shamelessly flirted with her when she moved here when she was sixteen. She had turned him down flat and started dating a boy named James and Jasper had been furious. Jasper insisted on finishing the story because Alice was painting him in a bad light.

"I was angry, Bella." He had told me in his calm voice. "I had seen her on her first day at school and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I decided to ask her out and she just told me that she didn't date pathetic little boys who pretended they were men." He said with a glare at his wife who was giggling at his side and nodding her head. "Then she starts dating this ass who didn't deserve her, but when I spoke to her she just brushed me off. I realised that I had to make her see that there was a lot more to me than I made people think."

Alice smiled lovingly up at him. "I walked up to my locker one day and found a note had been wedged inside. It said that I shouldn't judge people so harshly and that maybe if I looked a little harder I would see that what really lies beneath. I was freaked out!" She laughed. "Some creep had sent me a note and when I read it It came off as menacing."

Rosalie giggled as she sipped her drink. "She was so freaked out. She ran up to me and started rambling on about some creeper sending her a threatening letter."

"You were dating Royce at the time weren't you?" Alice asked curiously.

Rosalie nodded and smiled at her husband when he grumbled at the name. "You should have asked me out first and I would never have been with him. You also should have grown a pair before you went off to college and decided that if I said no you just wouldn't come home." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway," Alice said as Emmett answered his mouth and most likely saved him from getting into an argument with his wife. "Two days later I got another letter. It said that I was beautiful and kind and that my laugh warmed his heart. The letters continued for months and I always looked forward to them. This person would write the most wonderful letters and I felt like I was reading his soul, they were so personal. On the last day of junior year I went into my locker to take them home and I found another one that told me to turn around and Id find him. I turned around and saw Jasper standing there. I hadn't been paying attention to any guys since I broke up with James, my thoughts were always with this mystery man. He smiled and It clicked. I whispered 'It's you'."

Jasper smiled down at her. "You looked so shocked. I said 'It took you long enough'."

"I thought that this is guy who I had fallen for. I thought about him non-stop, yet in reality I didn't give him the time of day. I said I was sorry and he held out his hand. I took it without even thinking and I never looked back."

I was in tears by the time they finished their story and demanded that Alice show me the letters that she still had to this day. Rosalie went on to tell me more of the story of her and Emmett and how Lauren had nearly destroyed their marriage, which I couldn't help but find amusing as she went into detail of how she destroyed Emmett's signed football jersey with relish as her large husband cringed beside her.

Eventually, the girls had coaxed me onto the dance floor, promising me that I would be fine. The men had declined, saying that they would let us drag them up by their hair later. The music was fast and upbeat and I quickly learned the words to the song and found that dancing like a human was free and fun and I never wanted to stop!

**EPOV**

Bella looked stunning as she swayed her his gently to the dance tune and laughed with the girls. She had taken to the music and the beat quickly and gave the girls a run for their money. Id had the best time tonight and I found that for the first time in a long time I didn't feel like the fifth wheel around my friends. It was all thanks to Bella. I got the feeling that even if Bella had been here with the couples that she wouldn't feel that way. She seemed to have the ability to fit into her surroundings like she'd been there all along.

She and the girls had come back from shopping and she'd filled me in all about the moving stairs and the food court, which she thought was amazing. Then when the girls had disappeared to get ready and she had come down looking like a young woman ready for a night out with friends. She wore a short sleeved, forest green, pleatneck blouse and dark jeans that fit her like a glove. Her long hair still hund loosely, but had obviously been curled a little.

She was stunning.

While the girls were busy on the dance floor, I decided to call in at the station and check all was running smoothly. When I returned Bella was nowhere to be seen.

Storming over to Alice and Rosalie I demanded, "Where is she?"

"Jesus, Edward, she went to the bathroom." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I glanced around and saw that she was now at the bar with a tall man and accepting the glass he handed her.

Shit.

I stalked over and pulled the glass away from Bella before she could take a sip.

"Edward!" She scolded gently.

"Leave before I arrest your ass." I growled at the startled man, who made a quick exit. I turned back to Bella and placed the glass on the bar. "Bella you can't take drinks from people you don't know. It's dangerous."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

I didn't know how to explain to her about spiked drinks and the repercussions it could have, so I just said, "Trust me."

"Watch her." I growled at the girls as I led Bella back onto the dance floor.

As I walked away I heard Alice quip. "You should never accept a drink unless it's from a sealed can."

A short while later, Alice and Rosalie dropped back into their seats at our booth and sucked down their drinks.

"She's a machine!" Rosalie accused as she cuddled up to Emmett.

"I used to be one too before the baby," Alice pouted, obviously unhappy about being outdone on the dance floor.

Bella came dancing over and pulled at my hand. "Edward, come dance with me!" She pleaded.

"Bella," I began.

"Please?" She begged with a pout and I was lost.

**RPOV**

I watched as Edward pulled Bella into his arms on the dance floor. Something Id never seen him do before. He was the one to sit back and watch the others, even when he was with Tanya he had always refused to get up and dance, claiming he had two left feet.

I sank deeper into Emmet's arms as I watched them dance together, whispering in each other ears and sharing private jokes that no one would ever get to hear.

I watched my friend as he looked down into Bella's eyes and saw something I had never seen before. Again, even when he was with Tanya.

"He's falling in love with her." I said quietly.

Alice smiled from Jaspers arms, obviously watching them, too. "And he doesn't even know it, yet."

**EPOV**

"I had the most wonderful time." Bella murmured sleepily in my arms as I carried in my arms up the stairs.

She had danced all night and had dragged us all on the dance floor at some point. The poor thing had tired herself out.

"I'm glad. Alice said that she wanted to meet you and Rosalie at the diner tomorrow. I'll be at work so you can spend time with them. If you'd like." I added incase she wanted to spend more time with Spike, who was following behind us up the stairs.

"Id like that," She whispered as I toed her bedroom door open and pulled her shoes off. "Thank you, Edward." She whispered as I tucked her in.

"Your welcome." I answered and then smiled when her breathing slowed and I knew she was already fast asleep.

Spike whimpered from the floor and I bent down to pick him up.

"There you go." I said quietly as I placed him on the bed, smiling when he snuggled into Bella's body.

I watched her as she slept peacefully. Her dark hair looked black against the white pillow case and the moonlight that came through the window had bleached her skin white. She looked like Snow White. A fairy tale come to life.

Before I could help myself I reached out to trace her cheek with the back of my fingers. Her skin was warm and petal soft.

Sighing, I reluctantly walked away and closed the door behind me.

I went to sleep that night with images of Bella in my mind and slept more peacefully than I had in years.

**A/N So, what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who have read this story and have reviewed or added it to your favourite list or are following. Now, I am not against meat eaters, I happen to be one of them! But I had this idea and It made me smile so I wrote it down. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please read and review!**

EPOV

"I don't understand, Edward. Why are we washing the truck when It will only get dirty again?" Bella asked as she dipped the large spunge into the bucket of soapy water.

"It still has to be done, Bella. It's like Spike. You bath him, right?"

"Of course," She answered, smiling down at the puppy who was rolling around in the spilled water.

"Exactly. But, Spike, like my truck will just get dirty again." I said and then glanced down at the dog who was now rolling around in dirty and matting mud into his fur. "Only he'll need to be washed again before my truck does."

Bella scowled. "But it's boring! When are we going into town?" She asked eagerly.

I sighed. I had started to take Bella into town for the past week and she, and Spike, enjoyed every minute of it. While I was on shift she'd sit in at the local diner or walk around town. Some days she'd take a book or a sketch pad and hang out int he park, but she loved Sal's and all the coke he had. She had developed an unhealthy addiction to all sodas, so much that I was starting to wonder whether her teeth would fall out.

"It's not boring. If anything you should like this, cleaning is a woman's job after all." I said seriously, hiding my grin when he jaw dropped.

I continued to scrub the truck as I waited for her answer. Another thing I had found out about Bella is that she hated sexism and blamed it on the fact that men on her planet still treated women like they were not quite bright.

"Oh, Edward!" She called cheerfully.

I looked up with a smirk and only had a second to brace myself as she hurled a bucket of ice-cold, soapy water into my face. Luckily, Id had the sense to close my eyes or I would have been blinded.

"You shouldn't start a battle if you can't win the war, Bella." I warned her and I reached for the hose.

"Edward." She said as she backed away slowly before turning to Spike. "Spike, seize!" She ordered.

The puppy looked up at her with a loving expression before yapping and going back to rolling in the dirt.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Some guard dog you turned out to be," She muttered before I pressed the lever and she squealed as cold water splashed her face and body.

"That's it, Edward. It's war!" She declared.

For the next twenty minutes we battled. By the time I surrendered, we were both completely soaked and I was panting in exhaustion. In my defense, she could move a lot more quickly than me.

Bella turned to me with a bright smile and I braced my hands on my knees and gasped for air and warm, dry clothes.

"Can we go into town now, Please?"

* * *

"Mmmm..."

I couldn't help but laugh as Bella moaned as she bit into her sausage and egg sandwich.

"I take it you like it, Bella?" Sal, the owner of the diner, grinned from behind the counter.

"Oh, Sal, it's amazing! What plant is this from?" She asked curiously.

I froze. How was I going to explain this to her? I didn't want to put her off coming into Sal's diner since she had come here when I was at work and seemed to enjoy the place. For me, it was a load off my mind to know that she was just down the street and in the company of a man I trusted and Alice and Rosalie weren't too far away incase she needed something.

Finding out the truth about the sandwich would upset her.

Sal laughed heartily, not noticing the way I waved my arms behind Bella, signalling to stay quiet.

"Not plant, honey. Just a big juicy pig," He smiled down at her.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked down at her sandwich.

"Pig?" She asked, uncertain and I guessed that was one animal she had never came into contact with. Just like Alice's rabbit, which had terrified her.

"Sal-" I started to interrupt, but before I could shut the old man up, he turned and pointed to the picture on the special board. It was of a huge pig that was smiling.

"That's a pig, honey. If it's a good one you can get sausage, bacon, pork."

I watched as Bella dropped the sandwich onto the plate and stared at Sal with horror filled eyes.

I wanted to bash my head off the counter top.

"You killed that poor animal?" She asked quietly, her breath hitched.

Sal, unaware of her distress, chuckled. "Well, I didn't but I'm sure some slaughterer out there did."

"Slaughterer?" She whispered. When he nodded, she asked. "Do your authorities know about this?" She demanded and then turned to me. I suddenly was envious of the dead pig.

Sal, damn him, laughed again. Cheerful bastard, I thought.

"Of course! Edward here used to come in every morning for his bacon, sausage, egg and mushroom sandwich. Or he did until you visited from Chicago."

Bella looked at me, horrified, but before I could say anything she looked down at her plate and pointed the her egg yolk.

"I know I won't like the answer, but which creature did this come from?"

"Oh, that's from a chicken. When the chicken lays the eggs if the egg isn't kept in an incubator then it's not allowed to become fertilized and become into a chick. Then again, some people pay money for fertilized eggs. Taste's better apparently." He shook his head and I wanted to beat the old man into a bloody pulp for that last comment.

Big,fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her full bottom lip started to quiver. My chest tightened, I couldn't stand the sight of her tears. Which surprised me since I had never been one to fall to my knees when a woman cried.

"These are chicken babies?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Sal finally noticed her distress and was instantly concerned for her.

"Oh, honey, don't cry. This is what they're bred for." He told her, seeming to think it would make her feel better.

It only made her worse.

"They only let them live so they can kill them and eat their babies?" She sobbed.

Sal threw a panicked look my way.

I did what my instinct told me and pulled her onto my lap, holding her close to my chest.

"It's okay, baby," I whispered to her.

Poor Bella, to her, killing animals for meat was unthinkable. On her planet they lived in harmony together. They lived off the land, not the creatures who lived on it.

"Edward, you have to make them stop!" She sobbed.

"I will, baby, I will." I promised, knowing I would never be able to keep it, but right now all I wanted to do was take away her tears and make her smile.

It also warmed my heart that she had that much faith in me. That she believed that I could do that.

"Oh, I ate them, Edward! I ate their babies!" She tore herself away from me and shot to the bathroom, heaving.

"Is she okay?" Sal asked with a worried frown.

I wanted to scowl at the man. Now he realised that she as upset? But the absolute concern on his face stopped me.

"She'll be fine." I sighed, staring after her.

"I'm guessing her parent's were tree huggers?" Sal asked, disgust colouring his tone.

"Uh, yeah, her family are vegetarians. They brought her up that way She's never been around anyone who ate meat." I said, adding to the already complicated lie.

He shook his head angrily. "They should have at least taught her that most folk do. Poor thing is so sheltered she though a pig was a damn plant." Sal muttered and stormed away, cursing her family and himself for upsetting her.

"Hey, can I get another coke for her? She really likes those." I added, knowing it would make her feel better. She was addicted to the stuff.

"Sure thing." He answered, eager to make it up to her.

I paid the bill and headed towards the ladies bathrooms. The diner was pretty quiet this morning, and everyone there had over heard the entire thing, so I didn't have to worry about a group of women accusing me of being a peeping Tom as I entered the bathroom.

She was sitting on the white surface next to the sinks, crying.

"Hi, sweetie, you feeling better?" I asked tentatively as I entered the bathroom.

Maybe it was childish of me, but I still felt uncomfortable entering the ladies bathrooms.

She looked at me as I came over and stood in front of her, her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm a bad person, Edward." She hiccupped. "I ate a pig and I ate a poor chicken baby I'm evil."

Suddenly, all the awkwardness Id felt about my surroundings disappeared. Placing the glass of coke next to her leg, I ran my hands soothingly up and down her soft arms.

She had started to enjoy wearing the 'Earth clothes' as she called them. I felt more than a little satisfaction that she prefered to wear the clothes Id gotten that the ones the girls had chosen.

Today she was wearing a faded denim skirt that showed off the pale skin of her shapely legs and a green camsiole.

To me she still looked like a princess, even in such casual clothes.

My hands lowered and I found myself stroking her outer thigh and ignored the lust I felt at the intimate touch. If Bella sensed my less than innocent thought's, she hid it well.

I was falling for Bella. I knew that with every fibre of my being. I also knew that she had no idea.

I had never believed in love at first sight, but then again, I'd never believed in aliens, either. I believed in both now. I didn't know how this had happened. How I had fallen for a woman who I barely knew and was from another planet. I also didn't care, anymore.

I knew she was still planning on returning home, that would never change, I knew that. But a part of me was hoping she would stay, even when the rest of me knew that was a useless dream. I understood her need to return home and live up to her responsibilities and her obligations, I respected her for it, but I didn't want her to leave.

Tanya had thought herself sophisticated. That she knew and had experienced everything there was to offer.

Bella asked questions. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she didn't know or understand something. She wasn't vain, like Tanya had been, but she still enjoyed doing feminine things.

Tanya had balked at the idea of camping, she didn't like anything to do with the outdoors or nature and she hated animals. She was self-centred and complained about wanting to return to Chicago.

Bella loved everything. She enjoyed everything about life. She was in here, crying about unknowingly eating an animal. She had told me to make it stop, like she had no doubts that I would. She believed in me. She didn't look down her nose at my job or the people in this town or the house Id worked so hard on. She accepted everyone and everything. She was honest and kind and optimistic and she had such faith in people. In that her people were coming for her.

"No, you're not. You didn't know," I whispered, trying to soothe her.

"But I liked it. I liked the flesh of an animal. A poor, defenseless animal. And I ate her baby!" She wailed and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

I loved that about her. She always grabbed my hand without thinking. She did it with a lot of people she had met over the past week, but more with me.

"You didn't know," I repeated gently. "And I'm going to tell you not all animals are nice. When I was small my parents took me on a trip to England and we went for a drive through the country side. When we stopped at this tiny store for some food in the middle of nowhere there was this farmer and he had all these sheep with him. And, me being the dumbass that I am, I got out of the car." I scowled at the memory.

Bella lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"What happened?" She hiccupped. She was so adorable.

I cupped her face, unable to help myself, and brushed the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs. The pads ran over the stones embedded in her skin. It was strange to me to think that I had once thought them weird. Now I couldn't picture her face without them.

"It jumped up me and knocked me on my ass." I admitted dryly. "I have hated sheep ever since."

"Do they kill sheep?" She asked cautiously.

I frowned, not wanting to admit the truth, but also not wanting to lie to her.

"Well, they are mainly used for their wool, but a lot of people enjoy lamb." I told her.

"What's the difference between a lamb and a sheep?" She asked with a frown and I wanted to curse that she asked that question.

"Well, a lamb is kind of like a baby sheep." I muttered.

"The eat baby sheep! Oh my God, what is wrong with this planet?" She exclaimed before bursting out into another round of tears.

I gathered her into my arms and held her close, hating her tears, but loving how she felt against my body.

When she calmed down a little, I leaned back and handed her a coke, her favourite 'Earth Drink', hoping it would cheer her up some.

"I brought you this. I thought it would make you feel better, but it's gone all flat now."

She looked at the glass of coke with caution. "It's not puppy blood, is it?" She asked warily.

I chuckled. "Not to what I know of."

"Thank you, Edward. And I don't mean just for the drink." She added quietly.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Anytime, sweetheart." I told her tenderly and sincerely. I doubted there was a thing I wouldn't do for this woman.

I smiled down at her. "Now, why don't we get out of her before everyone in town think's we're up to no good," I teased as I helped her down from the counter.

Bella laughed and my heart soared.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with Sal? Or I could drop you off at home?" I offered after we exited the diner. Bella hadn't wanted to stay.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go for a walk around town for a while. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to me. I wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure about how she would react, so instead I told her the same thing I had told her every time she came into town for the past week.

"Be safe. Don't talk to anyone I told you not to and wait for me in Sal's."

She rolled her eyes. Something she did every time I warned her to be safe. "Yes, master." She said with a curtsey.

H grinned as she walked over to the truck and pulled Spike out, who licked her face like crazy before she placed him carefully on the ground.

"I like the sound of that!" I called as she started to walk away.

I laughed when she ignored me and watched the gentle sway of her hips in the short denim skirt, the flow of her hair and the way the sun beamed off of her crown.

She looked so beautiful and I was so screwed.

Forget falling in love. I was face first, on the ground in love with Bella.

**A/N I had to put in that I'm currently listening to Blake Shelton's 'That Thing We Do' and I am in love with his voice! I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, or didn't, then please let me know. I love reviews! My tummy get's all butterfly-ee. I know that's not a word. Please review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**** Hi guys! I am sorry for the late update, but with work and Dark Storm (Christine Feehans new book, I recommend everyone to read so I'll have someone to talk to) I have been uber busy. I have the rest of the week off, so I hope to get a few more chapters. I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

"Spike! Slow down!" I all but screamed as he dragged me along the streets.

He had shot up in the past month and now dragged me everywhere. Edward said that I had to show him that I was the boss, the Alpha, but I couldn't yell at him. He's just a baby. When I had told Edward that he'd just rolled his eyes and told me that he was going to start taking him for walks. That wasn't going to happen, not if he was going to shout at him.

As Spike sniffed around the twelth street light to mark his scent, yet again, I took a moment to think about a certain bronze haired man.

I was in love with and it was driving me insane because I couldn't have him. I was pretty sure that Edward just saw me as a friend. He was sweet and kind and always made sure I was happy, but Id never seen that look in his eyes. The look of a man who want's a woman. It was hopeless. I would be gone in two months and I would never see him again. Unless he visited with Alice and Jasper.

The thought of never seeing Edward made my eyes burn and my hands tremble. To never hear his laugh of smell that warm scent of him or how he would just smile when I did something he didn't quite understand. It hurt to think of, but what other do I have? I don't belong on Earth. It's not like I'm from another country and I could visit my family every weekend, I am from another _planet._ I couldn't stay even if I wanted too. And part of me, a big part, wanted to stay.

Before I could work myself into a full depression, Spike was once again dragging me down the road, after a scent that was too sensitive for me to smell. Dog's were quite impressive when you thought about it.

Before Spike could drag me into on coming traffic, I tripped, falling face first onto the pavement. Pain shot through me as I crashed into the ground, scraping my bare knees against the rough pavement and my one arm as the other was still holding on to Spike leash in an effort to keep him from getting run down.

I groaned as I rolled onto my back and tried to get back some of the wind that had been knocked out of me.

"Jesus," I muttered the Earth term that I heard so much on television.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep, rough voice call and I could feel the ground pounding beneath me as whoever had spoken came rushing to my aid.

Spike sniffed around my face and gave my face a small lick on apology.

"Well it's too late now," I muttered even as I ran my sore hand over his fur to soothe him. "It's okay, boy."

A man kneeled over me, blocking out the sun that was glaring into my eyes. He looked to be in his late forties, with thinking dark hair and soft brown eyes.

I instantly recognised him as Charlie Swan, the 'local nut', Sal had told me.

When I had asked Edward why so many people in town seemed to avoid him, he told me that he swore he was abducted my aliens and experimented on and told me to avoid him.

Well, this 'nut' was the only person who had to stopped to help me and I wasn't about to ignore him and be so disrespectful.

Smiling up at him in thanks as he helped me to my feet I said, "Thank you, so much. He's a lot stronger than he looks and I guess I am clumbsier than I thought."

He chuckled and took Spike's leash so I could brush myself down and inspect my grazed skin, which were now bloody and had gravel embedded in the skin. Ouch.

"You should show him that you're the Alpha," He advised, wincing at my knees in sympathy.

"So I've been told," I replied dryly.

He chuckled at my tone and then held my arm out to inspect the damage. "Tore yourself up pretty good here. If you like my house is just across the street. I have some stuff that will clean you right up."

I hesitated. I knew better than to go into the home of a stranger, especially one Edward had told me to avoid.

Sensing my thought's the man smiled. "I bet I sound like a right weirdo, huh? How about this, I'm Charlie Swan." He said and held out his hand in greeting.

I smiled gently and took his hand. "I'm Bella." I replied, offering no second name. In my home, royalty didn't have surnames. Just the name of our home, so I would be Princess Isabella of Lexian.

I saw something flicker in Charlies eyes, but it was soon gone as he smiled at me widely.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. And secondly, I have a front porch. How about you come with me, you stay out of the porch while I clean you up. Id offer to take you home but I think that would make me seem a little creepy." He teased.

I smiled at his humor. Though everyone seemed to think this man was strange and crazy, I didn't sense that from him. I sensed loneliness and I instantly felt for him. I spent most of my days around the town and had seen how the people spoke of him in whispers when he entered the diner. They avoided him and I didn't like that.

I nodded. "Just the porch. For now." I added to make him smile. I had man abilities and one was that I could sense people, who they were on the inside. My mother had told me that It wasn't an ability, just a good judge of character, though. Either way, I trusted that.

Smiling, Charlie led the way to his house where he sat my on the porch swing as he went inside to get his medical supplies. The house was smaller than Edwards and had a wonderful little garden with a white picket fence so Spike could run around freely.

"Here we are," He said as he came back out with two can of coke and I remembered what the girls had once told me about only except a drink when it came in a sealed can and I smiled at the memory.

Charlie grinned. "It's a hot day and thought you might like a drink. Also, your bleeding so the sugar will do you good. It's sealed," He chuckled and I couldn't help but join him.

As he cleaned my knees and bandaged them so it looked like I was wearing knee pads, and one elbow pad, we spoke about the town and whether I was enjoying my stay.

I found Charlie to be an incredibly sweet man and I liked him.

After he had gotten a bowl of water for Spike, he rejoined me on the porch swing with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

He took a deep breath. "I know who you are, Bella. What you are."

I froze for a second as my heart pounded. I knew what he meant, he hadn't taken his eyes from my stones. He knew I wasn't Earth person.

"I have to go. Spike!" I called out as I got to my feet.

"No, Bella, you don't understand." He rushed to say and placed a gentle hand on my arm to calm me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied as I felt my entire body tremble. I should have listened to Edward and avoided him.

"Yes, you do. I knew from the moment you came into the diner, the first day I saw you. That was almost a month ago. I won't tell anyone." He vowed and when I looked into his eyes, I saw the sincerity behind it.

He had known for a month and yet he hadn't spoken a word.

"I don't understand. Why haven't you told anyone?" I asked quietly as he gently tugged me back down onto the swing.

"Who would believe me?" He asked dryly. "I know the rumours. Old Sheriff Swan was probed my aliens." I winced at his words and the hurt I could hear behind them. "I used to be the Sheriff of this town. I was young and I was good at my job. Until that night, and when I told my wife, Renée, about what I had seen." He sighed sadly. "She called me crazy and left, but not before telling the entire town, who then branded me a crazy old drunk and I lost my position." He shrugged casually, but I could sense his hurt, his anger. "No one wanted me as the Sheriff anymore. I was in my late twenties and I had so much potential and then I lost everything."

I placed my hand on his in sympathy. "What did you see?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"I saw you." He smiled.

I froze again. Me?

"What do you mean?"

"I was out on a call when my truck broke down. I was in the middle of nowhere and I was stranded, when I saw your ship. I couldn't even see it until you exited it. You and your family. I guessed that it was a cloak of some sort. To keep you from being seen."

I couldn't speak. He was right. Our ships had a cloaking device, nothing magic, just science. Kind of like an Earth chameleon. When my ship crashed onto Earth, I had switched it on so it would reflect the images around me and I would be unseen. When it crashed, the ship broke and so it stopped working.

"Your right," I told him.

"Look," He said and then dug out something wrong his inside jacket pocket.

He handed me three old and worn photographs. They were of my family and I.

The first were of my mother and father exiting our ship, the second of my sibling and I following them and the third was of me in my fathers arms. The picture brought with it an overwhelming feel of sadness and shame.

It was so obvious, looking at these old pictures just how much my father loved me. How could have left without a thought for how they would feel? How they would fear for me.

"I didn't mean to upset you?" Charlie said when he saw my eyes fill with tears.

"It's not you. I just made a stupid decision without a thought or a care to how it would affect my family. I've hurt them."

I felt a warm finger lift my chin and look into Charlie's kind eyes.

"They'll forgive you. I have looked at these pictures so many times and what I have always noticed about them is how much love is in your fathers eyes when he looks at you."

I smiled at him. "Why have you never showed anyone these?" I asked curiously.

"I did. At first. I told them all about the family from the sky. No one believed me. I couldn't even show picture's of your taking off because you disappeared from sight."

I was grateful that we had.

"How about now? You could have shown everyone these pictures. I haven't changed over the years. It may not have been full proof, but it would have made people think twice."

Charlie shook his head. "I could have, but I wouldn't do that to you. I never needed everyone to believe me, Bella. I just needed to believe. After so many years of gossip and saying I lost my mind, I began to believe it. Then Id look at these photo's and I was even beginning to doubt these. Were they just of a family like everyone else told me? Was I crazy?"

I felt so guilty. It was our fault. If we hadn't come to Earth on our family vacation then Charlie never would have seen us and his life wouldn't have been destroyed by it.

"I am so sorry, Charlie."

"Don't be. I have never regretted seeing you. I regretted what happened afterward, but never seeing you. That's why I knew I needed to talk to you when you arrived in town. When I saw you and the gems on your face, I knew it was real. I knew I hadn't imagined it or lost my mind. That's all I ever needed, Bella."

I smiled at him. "Then I'm glad I came. My family will be coming to collect me soon. If you would life to meet..." I trailed off, unsure of how he would respond.

I shouldn't have worried. Charlie's face lit up as he said he would love that.

"Do you need somewhere to stay until they arrive?" He offered.

"Thank you, but I have a place to stay. Edward know's everything about me and has offered to let me stay until my family arrives."

Charlie chuckled. "So, the Sheriff know's all about you, huh? Ironic, really."

I laughed and nodded.

For the next hour Charlie and I spoke of my home and my family. He was revetted about our lives and how we lived. He was also relieved that he wasn't insane and destroyed the photo's of my family and I.

Even though I trusted Charlie completely, I still felt a sense of relief as I watched him destroy all evidence of my family.

As the sun went down, I bid Charlie a goodbye, promising to return the next day. I felt that Charlie and I had become friends and I was glad, he needed friends.

I was still smiling until I ran into Edward in the middle of the street. He looked furious as he glared down at me.

"I just ran into Millie, she said she saw you on Charlie Swan's porch. What part of stay away from him did you not understand?" He demanded heatedly.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry. I tripped over and he helped me up," I explained gesturing towards my not so subtle white bandages. "There was gravel and blood and he offered to clean me up. We got talking and Edward, it turns out he's not crazy. He saw my and family and I all those years ago." I told him and waited on edge for his reply.

"He what?" He asked flatly.

"He know's everything. He know's who I am, but it's okay-"

"It's not okay," He snapped. "You agreed with him?"

I flinched at his sharp tone. "Well, yes, but-"

"You can't do stuff like that," He snapped angrily.

"Edward, he already knew. I wasn't going to lie to me."

"What if he tell's someone?" He demanded as he ran his hands through his hair.

"He won't. You and everyone else was completely wrong about him," I told him forcefully.

"No, I'm not. If he tells anyone who you are you'll be in danger. He could be on the phone to the press or the fucking FBI right now. He could hand you over to them, Bella."

"No, he won't. He destroyed the pictures." I told him, trying to make him understand.

He looked straight at me and for the first time, I didn't want him to. He looked angry, dangerous.

"Pictures? He had pictures?"

"Yes, of me family and I, but destroyed them."

"Like he doesn't have copies," He scoffed.

"No, he doesn't," I bit out. "Edward, you have to think better of people. You always think people will betray you." I told him, my eyes pleading with Charlie a chance. To give everyone a chance.

Over the past month I had noticed that Edward had very little faith in anyone. I worried what it would do to him eventually.

**EPOV**

Fear ran through every inch of me at the thought of Charlie Swan knowing who Bella really was.

All I could see was some dark, unmarked van coming and grabbing Bella, taking her away to experiment on while I could do nothing to stop it. When Millie told me I almost had a heart attack. What was she thinking?

"I know exactly what people are like, Bella. I have live on the planet, you don't. Do you really think that if I went into the diner and told them all about you and your ship, showed them it, that they wouldn't call me nut's and that's if we're lucky. Do you think that the one's who believed wouldn't call the media or the _**government? **_There would be news vans here within an hour wanting to see the alien because that's what you are, an _**alien**_. They would have someone here like that," I said snapping my fingers. "You would be drugged and taken away to be experimented on. Do you think those people would care that you were afraid and wanted to go home? No, they would which show or magazine would give them the better deal or how your organs worked." I growled, shaking with fear and anger.

It wasn't until the end of my rant that I noticed the tears the were rolling down her face or the hurt and anger in her eyes.

For a moment I thought she'd finally listened to me and understood why I was so upset. That she had realise that no matter how nice people seemed and nice they treated her as a human, it would all change the moment they found out what she really was.

"Well, I'm sorry that the _**alien **_believes in your people more than you do. I refuse to look at your world with your bitterness. All because your wife betrayed you doesn't mean everyone will. I may just be an _**alien**_, but I think I may be more human than you are." She sneered.

As she said the word 'alien', I realised what I had done, what I had called her. She had told me that being called an alien made her feel like a freak, because to her she was normal. I had just made her not only sound but feel like a freak.

"Bella," I whispered and went to pull her into my arms, to apologise and tell her that I didn't mean it that way. That I didn't see her as an alien, but they would. Id emphasised that word to make her understand and I regretted completely.

"No!" She snapped, tearing her arm, and herself, away from me.

It hurt. It was the first time she'd refused my touch.

"I won't be like you, Edward. I won't wait for someone to let me down. Expect it. "

I looked at her, shocked that she thought that.

"I don't expect people to betray me." I argued.

"Really? Your friends say you do. The people in town say you do. Did you know that Charlie has known since the second he saw me who I was. He recognised my stones and my face from the pictures he's had for nearly two decades. He's known exactly who I am for a month and nothings happened. I agree that I should have been more careful. You are right about that, but I can sense who he is. He doesn't want fame or glory, he just wanted proof he wasn't crazy. There are good people in your world, Edward. You just refuse to give them a chance. I won't be like that. I won't be like you." She said, wiping away the tears that fell relentlessly.

"Charlie offered for me to stay with him, but I declined. I told him that I was with you. But now I think maybe it's a good idea anymore." She hiccupped.

Her words hurt me. She was leaving, after everything. But what hurt me most what the pain and the betrayal I saw in her eyes.

It was funny, I had betrayed her. Not the other way around.

"I want to thank you for helping me. It was a wonderful thing of you to do and you could have just left me on the street. I don't want to sound ungrateful, I just think it's best for both of us."

"What about your things? Spike's things?" I said, hoping maybe she'd change her mind. I didn't deserve it after hurting her so badly, but I wanted it.

"You paid for those thing's, they're yours." She told me.

I scowled. "I'm not going to take them away, Bella. I bought them for you. I could have Alice or Rosalie drop them by." I offered.

"Thank you." She said with a nod of her head. The tears still flowed and with each of them, it was like a knife to my heart.

I had seen her cry before, but this was different. I had caused these tears.

She smiled slightly before she turned around and walked away.

I wanted to call out to her, to drag her home where she belonged, but I knew I had messed up. Id hurt her. I stood there with my guilt and shame. Alone.

BPOV

I raised a trembling hand to knock on Charlie's door as I heard Edward drive away. I kept hearing the word 'alien' echo again and again in my mind. Not only the word but also the disgust in which he said it. Was that what I was to him? An alien?

Charlie opened the door, smiling until he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Could I take you up on that offer?" I asked.

"Of course," He said and pulled me into his arms as I cried. "Everything will fine. I promise."

I stood there crying, wrapped in Charlie's strong arms while my heart was breaking.

**A/N ****So, what did you guys think? Was Edward out of line with what he said? Did Bella over react or did you understand where she was coming from? Do we trust Charlie? Leave a review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**** Hey party people! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! It makes me smile. Please read and review and I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

I missed Edward. I lay on the comfortable bed in Charlie's guest room and watched as the sun rose in the sky through the open window. I missed him and I regretted how we had ended last night. I wanted to go home, to Edward and to Spike, but I was afraid I wouldn't be welcome there right now.

Last night Edward's words had hurt me and my first reaction was to run when he was throwing the reasons for why we could never be in my face. When he had said the word 'alien' It reminded me of how different we were and how he must see me. As an alien. But as I lay there, watching the moon through the window, I had been given time to think. And I had realised around 2am that even if Edward didn't see me in a romantic way, I knew he saw me as a friend and I had thrown it back in his face when I had left him to be with go to Charlie's house.

I sighed as I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I was an idiot. Even if Edward did see me that way we could never be. I was going home and he would be here on Earth. So why did the thought of him seeing me as anything less make my heart hurt?

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if Edward felt the same and wanted our easy friendship back. I didn't even know if we'd lost our friendship or we just had a quarrel. Thing's were very confusing.

An hour later, Charlie and I sat at his breakfast table and ate these colourful little loops that Id never had before but tasted amazing, but I couldn't help but think of the way Edward would cut me fruit while he and Spike would have bacon and eggs, while I lectured him about what he was eating.

I smiled sadly as I twirled the sweet loops in my bowl.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Charlie suggested gently from across the table.

I looked up at him with a rueful grin. "That obvious, huh?"

Charlie grinned, taking years off his age and I wondered how a woman could ever leave such a sweet man, no matter what he saw. Then I thought of Edwards wife and decided it must be an Earth thing.

"Well, since you sigh ever few seconds and look like you haven't slept a wink, yes it's obvious." He teased.

"I made a mess of things, I think. I was upset last night and Instead of talking to him and realising that Edward would never intentionally me, I snapped at him and said horrible things and then I just left him there on the street. He has helped me so much and as soon as we have one disagreement, I leave." I ran my hands over my face in agitation.

"I think he understands. Sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're upset. He'll know and everything will go back to normal. Did you mean what you said?" He asked softly.

I looked up into Charlie's gentle eyes and admitted, "I did mean them, just not the way I made him think. He doesn't trust many people and it worries me. I made it sound like I judged him and made him out to be a monster. I really care for him, Charlie and he doesn't let people get close to him. What's going to happen to him when I'm gone? I know that's none of my business and I have no right to worry such thing's, but he's the best friend I've ever had and I don't want him to be alone in that big house when I'm gone."

"Like he is now?" Charlie pointed out quietly.

"Yes." I admitted shamefully. "Which makes me feel all the worse. I've left him up there all alone."

"Do you think he meant those things about you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think he did. Just not the way it came out."

Charlie grinned. "Then he will understand. I bet he's up there kicking himself for what happened. Go call him," He ordered, pointing to the phone with his spoon, which dripped milk onto the table.

I smiled at him. "You're a very wise man, Charlie." I told him sincerely.

He chuckled. "I do my best. Go call and get everything sorted out."

I shot up and rushed over to the phone, ignoring Charlie's laughter at the speed in which I moved. While it had first startled Edward, it reassured Charlie all the more than he wasn't crazy.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that Edward had made me memorize.

No one picked up.

"He's probably still sleeping. Or at work." Charlie said, trying to reassure me.

"Probably." I agreed, uncertain.

Charlie reached across the table and placed his hand over mine. "I have seen the two of you together. And I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Don't go jumping the gun and assuming he doesn't want to know you. Why don't you hang around with me today. I was going to repaint the fence around my backyard and I could use a hand. What do you say?"

**EPOV**

"She hate's me." I sighed as I pushed my pancakes around on the plate in front of me.

"She doesn't hate you, Edward," Alice assured me from her seat at the breakfast table. "You just had a fight, that's all."

After a sleepless night of pacing back and forth, wondering whether I should go back to Charlie's, Alice had called asking to talk to Bella about something and pulled the story out of me. Sensing that I was about to explode, she had invited me over for breakfast since Jasper had an early meeting and she didn't want breakfast alone. Or she didn't want me to eat breakfast alone.

"You didn't see her face, Ali. It was like Id just sucker punched her. I know how much she hate's that word, but I said it anyway."

"Edward!" She snapped. "You didn't say it to hurt her. You were worried and you said a bunch of crap in the wrong context. Bella will understand. Just give her some time to calm down. Everything will be fine." She promised as she rubbed a hand over her rounded stomach.

"I didn't mean it the way I said it, Alice. Yes, she's not from this planet, but I don't see her that way. I just see her as a woman. An amazing woman." I added quietly.

"Good," She grinned. "Especially, when it turn's out I'm not completely human myself."

I smiled up at her tiredly.

"You have work today?" She asked as she reached for her iced tea.

"Yeah," I answered as I rubbed my hands over my face, grimacing at the stubble that scraped against my hands.

"Well, why don't you come back here, get a few hours sleep and have dinner here tonight?" She offered with a bright smile.

"Why, Alice, are you trying to seduce me? What about your husband?" I teased.

She waved her hand dismissively. "He'll be the one whose cooking the meal." Her eyes became serious. "I don't want you sitting up in that big old house, thinking about Bella and stressing yourself out. Things will work out, Bella will calm down and you can go back to adoring her from afar." She smiled.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

She placed her hand on mine. "It's obvious, Edward. We all know and love you and we haven't seen you look at anyone like that in a long time. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen you look at anyone like that."

I looked into her wide eyes and I couldn't bring myself to deny it.

"What am I going to do? She lives on another planet. Literally."

"That's up to you, Edward. What are you going to do?"

* * *

Everyone laughed as Emmett told us of the dog that urinated all over him that day.

"You have such a glamorous job," Alice teased as she rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"It was disgusting and all Tammy could do was laugh at me." He scowled as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Tammy, Tammy, Tammy. Does that woman follow your every move?" She demanded angrily.

Tammy was a pretty brunette in her early twenties and it was obvious that she had a thing for Emmett, which annoyed Rosalie to no end.

Emmett smiled down at his beautiful, jealous wife with such love in his eyes that it made my heart clench in envy.

"Baby, you know there's own one woman for me." He told her softly.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, your mother. I bet she'd still be doing your laundry if Rose hadn't put a stop to it."

Everyone laughed as Emmett scowled and Rosalie nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Surrounded my everyone's laughter and harmless teasing, I was more aware of Bella's absence than ever.

Over the past few weeks, Bella and I had been frequent guests at Alice's dinners. She had always fit in so well with all of my friends. Our friends, I thought with a sad smile. They had all became as much her friends as they were mine. Emmett had even said he preferred her to me and couldn't I be the one who went to another planet while she stayed here.

Which bought me to the question that had been running through my head all day. What was I going to do?

Bella was leaving in a couple of months. Her family was travelling to collect her this very moment, in that she had no doubt. If I let Bella into my heart, what would happen when she left? Was I willing to have my heart-broken all over again?

The image of Bella sitting there on the porch, laughing as Spike licked her check came into my mind and another thousand images after that and I knew what I had to do.

"I've got to go." I announced, interrupting whatever Jasper was saying and leaving before they could say a word. I did catch the smiles that shared, though. I didn't care. I knew what I had to do.

**BPOV**

I sat there on the porch swing, staring off into the night. Charlie had kept me busy all day so I wouldn't notice that Edward hadn't called, that my calls had gone unanswered. I had tried calling through out the day and I had decided that if he didn't answer tomorrow I would track him down. I missed him so much. Why hadn't he picked up? I thought has I pulled the Spike closely into my arms. Even he seemed blue.

"You miss him too, huh?" I murmured as he licked my chin.

"Bella?" I heard a deep voice call out.

I looked up to see Edward running down the street, calling my name.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as he climbed the porch steps and gasped for breath in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern when he rested his hands on his knees and turned a shade of red Id never seen .

"Yeah," he gasped out. "I just ran from Alice and Jaspers." He added straightening up.

"Okay." I replied stupidly.

He stalked over to me and grasped me by the shoulders and pulled my body close to his. Even sweaty and out of breath he was the most handsome man Id ever met.

"I am so sorry, Bella." He whispered intensely. "I am so sorry that I hurt you and for the horrible words I said last night."

"No, I am. I over reacted and I was childish. You have given me so much. You have helped me so much and that's how I repaid you." I muttered, tears burning my eyes.

He shook his head. "No, it was me. I should have never called you an alien. You aren't that to me Bella. You will never be that to me."

"Then what am I?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew I shouldn't, that it was stupid, but I couldn't keep the words from coming out of my mouth.

He smiled tenderly down at me. "You are my best friend. You are who I want to talk to first thing in the morning and last thing and night. You make me laugh again and want to enjoy the things that I had grown to hate. I was such a bitter person after Tanya left me. I didn't trust anyone and I didn't want to be with anyone other than my friends. Then I met you," He added with the sweetest smile. "And my entire world changed for the better. You make me so happy, Bella. I don't want to lose you because I've been and idiot."

I shook my head forcefully. "No. It was my fault. You warned me not to speak to anyone and then I went and did the exact opposite. I am such and Idiot. I am so-"

I was interrupted when Edward pressed his lips to mine and proceeded to kiss me senseless. An expression I had never understood before this very moment.

It was slow and sexy and left my knees weak as he pulled back and looked intently into my eyes.

"Sorry," He grinned. "I have just been dying to do that since you kicked your way out of your space ship."

"Edward," I breathed. "What does this mean? We can't. I'm leaving and I-" I stuttered as I tried to get my breath back.

"I don't care. I know your leaving and I know it will hurt like hell when you do, but I know that when I look back at my life thirty years from now I will hate myself for not being with you. I will always regret it. I want you, Bella. I don't care what will happen months from now. I just want to love you for as long as I can. Is that so wrong?"

Looking into his beautiful green eyes, I couldn't lie.

"No. It's not wrong. I want to love you too, Edward. But how can this possibly end well? You have been hurt before and I don't want to be one of those people. I don't want you to look back and think of me and wish you had never bothered."

"I won't. I want you, Bella and the only real question here is do you want me enough to risk the pain afterward?"

It was a no brainer.

"I do. I want you so much." I said as I pulled his lips back down to mine and it was my turn to kiss him senseless.

After a long moment which was pure heaven, Edward pulled away and held me close.

"Come home with me, Bella. Be with me."

It was as seductive as the devil. Impossible to resist.

"Edward, I've never, umm..." I trailed off.

Realisation lit his eyes and then turned into the sexiest grin.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

I didn't doubt it for a moment.

**A/N**** So what do you think folks? Next chapter, I am going to attempt a sex scene. I am dreading it and will most likely back out because even writing this fills me with fear. Wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**** Okay, so just to warn you all this is rated M and this chapter is why. I had decided a while back that I would write a sex scene during this one. I had been putting it off long enough, but that does not mean that I am not crapping myself over it. I have never wrote a sex scene. I have actually googled so many things that I am praying no one ever looks into my internet history. So just to pre-warn anyone who may not like these types of things, just ditch this chapter. To those who read, I am not after people telling me it's crap and unimaginative, constructive criticism, that's okay, but I am uber nervous. So please read and review. If only to let me know whether I should delete this chapter immediately and never write another one again! Oh, I like people to know what music I listen to when I write certain chapters. Normally, it's country, but for this it was Neyo, Sexy Love.**

**BPOV**

Edward pulled up the truck outside his house and shut off the truck. We sat quietly for a moment, the only sound was Spikes excited panting from the back seat. On the drive home my nerves had over come me and I was staring to panic.

On my planet, women didn't share a bed with a man other than their husbands, and I was risking a lot by spending the night with Edward. I would never tell him that, though. I knew he would worry and change his mind and I wanted this. I wanted this memory of Edward and I. I would cherish this night for all of time.

"We don't have to do anything, honey," He spoke softly into the night. "We can just go and watch a movie. We can hold each other."

I turned toward him and smiled at the sight. Tall and strong with a heart as big as the ocean. No man from my home would say that. Only very few women shared their bodies with men before they were wedded, women no men would ever admit to being intimate with. Not one of the men from my home would offer to hold the women they wanted and mean it. I knew without a doubt in my mind that if I told Edward I wasn't ready and was having second thoughts that we wouldn't go in the home that I loved and find a movie to watch and have the most wonderful night either way. He was a good man and any one who didn't see that was blind. Or stupid.

I placed my hand over Edwards and brushed my fingers over his warm, soft skin and smiled at him. "I want this, Edward. I want you."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes looking into mine intently, as if making sure I wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear. Silly man.

"I may be nervous," I chuckled ruefully. I was petrified I would disappoint him. "But I do want this. I just ask for patience and maybe lower your standards. Like, a lot." I added.

Edward laughed. "You sound just like those movies you love sometimes." He turned toward me and held my hands gently in his before releasing one to pull me into a hot, slow kiss.

He pulled away to rest his forehead on mine and whispered. "You could never disappoint me. Anything we do together will be beautiful and perfect. You're perfect. And we will go as slow as you like. I want slow, too. I want to burn every moment of this night into my mind."

His softly spoken words brought tears to my eyes. "I love you."

I heard his quick intake of breath before his eyes shone and the most beautiful smile, one an angel couldn't compete, lit his face.

"I love you. So much."

I leaned in to kiss him before exiting the car. He quickly followed me and we made our way into the house that had felt like home hand in hand. Together.

* * *

After letting Spike into the house, we made our way to Edward's room by unspoken agreement. My heart pounding so hard, I'm sure he could hear it.

Edward closed the door and we turned to face each other with nervous smiles.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." I teased, making him chuckle.

"Tell me about it." He grinned.

"Well, you've done this before. This is your area, not mine." I quipped.

This time he threw his head back and laughed. "I've never had anyone say that to me before." As his laughter died, a look of hunger came to his eyes. "Come here to me." He ordered gently.

Without conscious thought, I walked over to him and into Edward's warm embrace.

"Breathe," He whispered as he trailed his lips against my neck. It was only then that I realised that I hadn't been breathing.

My entire body felt alive. Adrenaline coursed through my veins when he began to kiss his way to my shoulder as his hands trailed down to my hips and pulled me closer to him so his groin grinded against mine. Sending a wave of unexpected pleasure through me as I felt the evidence of his arousal pressed against me.

My head fell back as I gave myself up to the sensations flooding me. How could his lips against my skin feel so good? How could the feel of him against me make me feel like I couldn't get enough of him when Id never had many sexual thoughts before?

Like everyone, Id had some fantasies, some dark and sensual, others soft and sweet. Somehow, Edward was providing a balance between the gentle and the dark seduction that was driving me insane.

"Oh god," I breathed as his hands came to cup my breast through my shirt.

I felt Edwards soft laughter against my skin. "Why don't we get these off and take things from there?" He suggested, kissing my forehead.

I nodded as I reached for his shirt and pulled it out of his snug jeans. I had seen Edward shirtless many time and every time my heart beat faster and a strange ache, that had soon became a very familiar ache, would come to me.

"Impatient, are we?" He teased as his teeth nipped my chin, groaning when I ran my hands down his chest, taking in the lines of his glorious body. Especially those muscles by his hips...

I pulled his mouth down to mine and kissed him passionately as he walked us backward until we fell down onto his bed, grunting as the wind got knocked out of the two of us. Edward didn't stop to get his breath back as he ran his tongue along the valley between my breast, tugging my shirt impatiently out of his way.

"Damn thing," He muttered as he peeled the shirt off of my body, his eyes darkening as he took in the view.

"Like what you see?" I giggled breathlessly.

His grin was slow and oh so sexy. "Oh yeah."

That was my last conscious thought for a while as I got lost in the feel of his hands gliding against my skin. His lips against my lips, my skin, my breasts. I arched when his mouth covered my breast and sucked through the material of my bra.

I moved mindlessly beneath him, reveling in the feel of his hot, hard body against mine.

"Edward, I want you. Please." I whispered against his chest.

"I know," He answered. "But we have to make sure your ready first." He said against my stomach.

I felt the muscles in my stomach bunch when he hooks his thumbs in my jeans, taking my underwear with him as he slid them over my hips and reached back to peel them all the way off my legs, baring me to him.

His lust filled eyes met mine, held them to his by sheer will as his kissed his way down my leg. I tensed as he kissed along my inner thigh, tasting my sensitive skin with his tongue.

"Please," I begged, not knowing exactly what I was pleading for.

I watched in fascination as Edwards head disappeared and then moaned when I felt his lips against me.

"Jesus," I muttered as he used his tongue to lick my most sensitive area.

I had never felt anything like this is my entire life. The sensations were so overwhelming, I couldn't do anything other than lay there moaning and begging him to never stop.

Tingles spread throughout my body, my vision clouded so I couldn't make anything out anymore and my body writhed under his skilled tongue.

When I thought I couldn't take the intense pleasure any longer, I felt Edwards long finger enter me and send me over the edge, calling out Edward's name even as I forgot my own.

Edward kissed his way up my body as I came down, trembling beneath him.

"You okay?" He breathed and I flinched as I felt his skin against mine.

"I'm more than okay." I managed to get out. "Please feel free to do that whenever you'd like."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes with such love. "If you're having second thought's about anything else, that's okay."

I raised my shaking hand to brush against his stubble and absently wondered about the places I knew I would have whisker burn.

"Only you could ask me that now. You're an amazing man, Edward and I want to be with you in every way imaginable."

"Okay," He whispered and tensed when he felt my clumsy fingers against his jean buttons. Sensing my increasing nerves, he whispered, "Remember, nothing you do is wrong. It's just you me and that's all that matters."

His words gave me the confidence to undo each button and ease his jeans off his hips, as he unhooked my bra, until we were both completely bare to one another. Nothing standing between us.

Now, I may be a virgin, but I'm not stupid, I was taught the basics of sex when I was younger. I knew what happened, which part's belonged to who. Even Princess's got sex education. But nothing prepared me to the beauty of his body. Long and lean, with strong legs and what was most important, was the man beneath the looks.

I was a little intimidated by the size of him. I knew enough to know that it usually hurt the first time for women and he was well endowed. Long, thick, enough to make me hesitate, but not ugly. Which I had always assumed and I guessed it was because I could never look at Edward and call any part of him ugly. Intimidating, yes, but never ugly.

Sensing my hesitation, Edward brushed a kiss on my forehead and brought me to my knees, so we were bother kneeling on the bed and facing each other.

"Perfect." He reminded me. "We'll go slow. I would never hurt you." He told me intensely and I nodded.

"I know." And I did.

Edward reached for my hand between us and placed my hand over him, letting my get familiar with his body. Showing me how to touch him the way he liked. How to make him moan and beg for more, until he could no longer stand it and kissed me with such passion, his soft tongue brushing against mine.

He lowered me to the bed and reached across for what I had learned to be a condom and thought it was a good idea and made a mental note to report this back home. When thought's of leaving came to me, I slammed them behind a wall. I didn't want anything to ruin my time with Edward.

He opened the little foil packet and together we rolled it down, covering him, making his groan at the touch.

Instead of going right for it, Edward took the time to kiss me and bring me back to the state of arousal I had been when his mouth had been on me. His hand caressed me until I saw that gleam of satisfaction in his eyes and I felt him against me and then slowly, inch by inch, he entered my body.

I froze when he came to the barrier and he leaned down to kiss me. "Try to relax. I promise I will make you feel amazing."

I tried, I did, but it wasn't working all that well. Kissing me and stroking me untill he felt me start to relax Edward pushed through the barrier, groaning. I gasped at the pain and Edward froze, giving time for my body to adjust to him.

"You okay?" He breathed raggedly above me and I could see the strain on his face as he fought the urge to move.

I looked up at this man, who made me feel loved and cherished. Who had given me such pleasure and I knew he would keep his promise. I knew he was the one I wanted to be with. Who I trusted not to hurt me.

Nodding, I was the one to move my body beneath his, instinctively knowing what to do. Which was good. I had worried.

Edward and I moved together in harmony, the only words that were spoken were of love, the only noises made were of love, until the tingles came back and it was like last time. Only this time it was more forceful, more intense. What had started out as pain and discomfort was now more than I had ever imagined it could be in all over my wildest fantasies.

As the lightning flashing through my body, I clung to Edward, who groaned my name as he moved above me.

Together we fell over the edge and into bliss. Edward was right. It was perfect.

**EPOV**

I woke to the most amazing feeling of Bella in my arms. Her soft, warm skin against mine and smiled at the memory of the previous night. Of our mind-blowing love-making.

I had never experienced anything like that in my entire life and I knew that the reason was Bella. She made everything that much brighter, that much intense. I should have known that she would take this above all fantasies, also.

After we had made love, I had drawn Bella a bath so she wouldn't be more uncomfortable than nesacary and we had made slow, sensuous love in the warm water, talking and laughing in whispers.

Remembering Spike, I left the warm haven of Bella's arms to let Spike outside, smiling when she mumbled my name before drifting off to sleep.

"I'm coming," I muttered when I heard Spike's impatient whimper from Bella's room. Old room, I corrected with a grin. No way in hell would she ever use that bed again.

Pulling on jeans I stumbled down the hallway and was almost knocked over by a certain four-legged creäture on his way out.

Cursing and dreaming of coffee, I followed him down the stairs and let him out the back door and began to make coffee. I still didn't let Bella touch the stuff, afraid of how it would affect her. If coke sent her bouncing off the walls I dreaded to think was an espresso could do.

I was smiling at the thought when I heard a soft knock on the front door.

Frowning at the early visitor, I went to open the door, not realising that the only thing I wore was a pair of unbuttoned jeans.

I froze when the person on the opposite side was someone I hadn't seen or heard of in years and who I had never hoped to see again.

"Tanya."

**A/N**** Okay, what did you think? I need to know and remember to be gentle. Oh, and what do we think of Tanya being back in town?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi guys! Well, since I didn't get hate mail saying how much I suck, I'm going to take my first sex scene as a success! Tanya's back in this chapter and I'll admit I knew she would come back, but I never knew why. Oh, and just to let you know, this story shouldn't be as long as my other stories. Just a warning, though it may change since I love this story, LOL! I'm hoping you like this chapter! Please read and review!**

**E****POV**

"What the fuck happened to you?" I demanded in shock as I looked at my ex-wife. Tanya Denali was tall, curvaceous and stunningly beautiful with delicate features and long strawberry blond hair.

What shocked me more than her appearance after years of no contact was the one of her blue eyes were swollen and bruised, her full button lip was split. In fact the entire left side her face was bruised like someone had backhanded her.

"Oh Edward, it's so horrible!" She burst out, throwing herself into my arms.

I stood there, too shocked to move as she sobbed hysterically onto my bare chest.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice from the top of the stairs.

I pulled away from Tanya to turn to Bella, who stood at the top of the stairs, wearing only the bed sheet wrapped around her body and looking too sexy for her own good.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly, looking from me to Tanya, a slight frown on her face.

I smiled reassuringly up at her. "Everything's fine, sweetie. Why don't you pull some clothes on and come down stairs." I told her.

She nodded with a slight smile and walked off.

I turned to Tanya who continued to look in the space Bella had been with a distasteful look on her battered face. I resisted rolling my eyes, barely. Here she was, battered and bruised and the fact that I was here with Bella bothered her.

"I see your standard have dropped quite dramatically in the past couple of years." She drawled.

I turned to her and her eyes widened at the anger she saw in my eyes.

"Tanya," I warned.

"Fine." She bit out and turned, sashaying into the living room. I rolled my eyes at her antics. I was married to the woman, did she really think that I didn't know when she was trying to get my attention.

Not going to happen. I wasn't like her. When I loved someone I didn't go looking elsewhere. Ever.

I stood there and breathed deep as I prayed for patience. I didn't want her here. Tanya had been my world, I had left my job, my friends, my home, everything to make her happy. And it wasn't enough and I wasn't enough. It had almost destroyed me.

Tanya had been beautiful and sweet and made me feel like I could fly. Then everything I did, everything I gave her wasn't enough and when she'd had enough, she left me.

And now she was sitting on my couch, looking around the room with the same distaste she always had.

I stalked over to her and sat down on the chair opposite her, seeing the flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on, Tan?" I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long story.

"Oh, Edward, it was terrible!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a kleenex from what I assumed was her Prada purse. "Jeremy came home one night and he had been drinking. We got into the most awful fight and he was so angry. He began ranting about how he wouldn't have _**his woman,"**_ she spat, "talk to him with such disrespect. When I told him I wouldn't wait at home for him every night whilst he went out god knows who and did god knows what and that I was leaving him, he hit me. He hit me so hard, Edward."

I felt rage burn in my stomach. I couldn't stand me who abused women. They were weak and had no honor.

"Have you reported this?"

She shook her head slightly. "His family own's that town, Edward. It wouldn't do any good. I just needed to get away and so I got into my car and I found myself ending up here."

I found myself grinding my teeth at her words. Ending up here. Nice.

"So, who is she? Bella." She added with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just heading out." Bella said from the doorway.

I frowned up at her standing by the front door, putting on her jacket.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, getting to my feet and making my way over to her.

"You two obviously need some time to talk." She shrugged. "She looks like she's been through enough and besides Alice called me while I was upstairs and asked me to go shopping for baby things with her and Rosalie."

I stroked my fingers gently across her stones. "Bella, you don't need to leave. This is your home." I said firmly.

She smiled brightly up at me. "I know that, but she does look like she could use a friend."

I rolled my eyes, making her laugh. "You can't leave me alone with my ex-wife." I groaned.

"You'll be fine," She promised as we heard a car honk from outside. "And there is Alice. Have fun," She teased, pecking my cheek as I growled playfully at her.

When she went to pull away, I pulled her into a slow, sexy kiss. I lost myself in the pleasure of Bella's mouth against mine. I had so many plans for this morning. None of them included me consoling my ex-wife whilst Bella went shopping.

As we kissed by the front door, neither of us saw the angry eyes that watched on.

"Come home soon," I breathed as we reluctantly parted.

"I will." She promised, walking through the door and leaving me alone with Tanya.

**BPOV**

"I can't believe that bitch," Rosalie snarled as we walked up and down the aisles searching for the perfect clothes for the baby.

"She looked genuinely upset," I replied, trying to stop my mind from wandering to what could be happening between her and Edward as we spoke.

"Please Bella," Alice scoffed. "If you truly believed that she went to Edwards this early in the morning after years of no contact than your crazy. And if you believed that then you wouldn't have called me." She added holding up a white onesie.

I sighed. Alice hadn't called me this morning, I called her. When I had awoken to the sounds of Edward moving around downstairs I was so happy I felt like I would explode. That no one could be that happy and contain it.

Then Id heard the knock on the door, followed by a female voice and the sounds of weeping. When I had followed the sound the last thing I expected to find was a lovely red-head in Edwards arms. Her face pressed intimately against his bare chest like she belonged there. I knew immediately who she was. Tanya. The woman Edward had loved so much that he had married her and planned her life together before she had left him for a different life.

"I don't know why you left." Rosalie said as she held up two items of clothing as I looked at the tiny outfits without really seeing them.

"Because I'm an idiot." I muttered honestly. "Edward loved this woman." I burst out, turning towards them.

They both turned to me with worried frowns as I continued to rant.

"He loved her! He moved away from his own home for her. He bought a home for her and when it wasn't what she expected he did his best to change the house so she would love it. Half of that house is built with his bare hands. He loved her so much that he vowed in front of your God and his friends and family that he would love her forever. I know how much she hurt him when she left and I know that he loves me but..." I trailed off, plucking at the zipper on my jacket. The one Edward has zipped as he had kissed me senseless so I wouldn't get cold. "I'm not exactly the best bet for him. I'm leaving." I whispered, by eyes burning at the thought.

"Bella, Edward loved her once, but that was a long time ago." Rosalie told me softly. "She hurt him so much when she left him. I don't think he could ever forgive her for that."

"I know she hurt him." I agreed. "It's just that if he loved her as much as I know he did. Do you ever really get over something like that?"

EPOV

I wanted to scream. For the past two hours Tanya had sobbed and rambled on about her and Jeremy. How they had met, how he proposed to her, how sweet he had been. And that was the good part of our meeting.

"Edward," She began, looking at me with her big blue eyes. Even the bruises couldn't take away her beauty. "I know I made a huge mistake when I left you. I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry for that. I was young and stupid and I've always regretted it. I guess I just imagined this perfect life and when it wasn't what I thought it would be I ran away. I am so sorry for that." She apologised sincerely.

I felt some of my resentment at her fade away as she apologised. Finally.

I stood up and sat down next to her.

"It's okay. We both made mistakes, I guess." I said, more to make her feel better than because I believed it. I had given her my all and I don't think there was anything I could actually change.

She reached out to hold my hand in hers and looked up at me with a bright smile. "Thank you, Edward. You always were a good man. I should have seen that then. I was just young and stupid and incredibly self-centred," She chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not going to say anything. It's water under the bridge," I shrugged.

"Thank you." She murmured and then leaned in and kissed me.

I sat there, frozen in shock as she brushed her lips against mine and ran her hand up my thigh.

Fuck, was my only thought. This was the woman who made me feel like I wasn't good enough, that she only ever really loved me for my families money and then left me, humiliating me and breaking my heart. Now, years of absolutely no contact later, she shows up with a split lip and a black eye because her new rich boyfriend slapped her around and comes to me for a shoulder to cry on. She saw Bella, it was obvious that we were together!

Thinking of Bella broke me out of my shock and I shoved her away forcefully.

"What are you doing, Tanya?" I growled.

She looked up at me with a seductive smile that reminded me of how a lion would look at its prey before it pounced.

"Please Edward," she drawled as she sat back and crossed her legs, somehow managing to push her breasts out at the same time. "I know you and I know you wanted that kiss. If you had given me a few seconds, I know you would have _came_ around." She raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at my crotch.

I rolled my eyes. "Tanya, even if it did, which I seriously doubt since I've always had a fear of a blood sucking succubus. I stopped thinking with dick when I was 24. I'm pretty sure that was the year I met you. Little did I know that the beauty would turn into the beast as soon as she got a ring on her finger." I growled.

She rolled she eyes dramatically. "Don't give me that. You want me, Edward. You have always wanted me. Can you really say that you haven't thought of me all these years? That I wasn't the one who got away." She drawled seductively.

I thought back to the past few years. Yes, I had thought about her. Blamed myself for her leaving. Wondered what I could have done to make her stay. To make her love me. And she was right, a few months ago this would have ended a lot differently. I wouldn't have pushed her away. I would have pulled her close and forgiven her anything, despite that my friends and the entire town hated her.

But that was before Bella.

Bella was beautiful and kind and funny and I loved her more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. Loving her had shown me that I had never loved Tanya the way I thought I did. I had thought Tanya and I had something unique and special and that we would make it. There was nothing stopping us from having that.

And yet, with a woman I couldn't keep, I had found true love. I knew that it would only lead to pain, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Bella had shown me what love truly was. That it wasn't me who needed to change and wasn't enough. Tanya was just a self-centred bitch who didn't really love anything other than herself and money.

"Is this about that fat little brunette? Bella. Come on Edward, you know she will never live up to me."

I smiled cruelly. "Your right. She never will live up to being a cold and heartless bitch." I agreed.

"So, what? Your going to live here, in this hole with your little slut and her little dog, too?" She snarled at Spike, who had avoided her like the plague.

"Yes." I answered with a smile, knowing I could never have that. Knowing that it was exactly what I wanted.

"And don't you dare call her anything other than what she is. Beautiful and more a woman than you ever hope to be. Get out, Tanya. I don't want you. I don't think I ever have. I just didn't realise it at the time."

She got to her feet, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. "You'll regret this, Edward. When your alone, when your little whore has gone, you will regret this. And I wont take pity on you and take youre worthless ass back."

"A whore is someone who sells their body for money. You're the only whore around her, Tanya. Now get out before I lose my temper."

She stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. It was a lot like the four years ago. Tanya slamming the door as she left me alone in the house. Only this time, it was my house, a house I was proud of. And I wasn't alone. I had Bella.

**BPOV**

After a long day of shopping, eating and stressing over what was happening at home with Edward and Tanya, it was finally time to go home and I was a nervous wreck.

I know Edward loved me, but he also loved her and as crazy as it sounded, she was the one who had the better shot of being with him. She could earn forgiveness and change for the better and truly appreciate what she had right in front of her. While I would be travelling across the universe soon. Most likely to never see him again.

Pain had me gasping for breath as it felt like someone had punched a hole through my heart.

It was after I caught my breath that I realised that the light's weren't on and let myself into the house with a frown. Had they gone somewhere to talk? I knew I had no right, but jealously tore through me. Dark and ugly.

My frown turned from worry to confusion when I walked into the house to candle light and soft, romantic music.

"Edward?" I called out.

He stepped into my line of sight, wearing a white button down shirt and snug, worn out jeans.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted me softly.

"What's going on? Where's Tanya?"

He smiled as he walked up to me and helped take off my jacket before pulling me into his arms and gently moving us to the music.

"I decided we deserved a date. We never really had one. So, we have candle light, dinners in the stove and we have music. For dancing," He added as he twirled me around.

"And Tanya?" I asked apprehensively.

"Is gone. After she threw herself at me and claimed that I would regret the day I turned her down, I kicked her out. And I realised something very important."

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. "What did you realise?" I asked quietly, looking into his green eyes and letting myself get lost in them.

"I realised that as much as I thought I loved Tanya, I love you so much more."

Smiling, I raised my lips to his and let myself get lost in the magic that Edward.

**A/N Shame on those of you would even consider doubting Edward LOL! So, what did you think of uber bitch Tanya and how Edward reacted? Would you have stayed and told her that Eddie was your man and to back off, unlike Bella? Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**** Hi guys! Let me just start by saying that you are all so awesome! I came back from a crappy shift at work to 12 reviews and they were all so wonderful. Even if one of them made me think SOMEONE hated my sex scene. You know who you are! But, thanks' again. I know a lot of people love their reviews, but I truly mean it. I cherish all of them. Whether it's a three paragraph rant or a smiley face, I love them! So, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

"I love this song!"

I giggled as a drunken Rosalie twirled around singing the lyrics to Brad Paisley's _Some Mistakes_ whilst making up her own, unique version of line dancing.

It had been three weeks since Tanya had shown up on Edward front door step, battered and bruised and it had been an amazing three weeks. Edward was wonderful! We spent all of his free time together, since all I had was free time. We would go for walks, picnic in the park with Spike on his lunch break, movie nights with all the coke I could drink. And, the most magical nights in each other arms making love.

Edward took me to new heights every night and each time was ecstasy.

The only thing that had bothered me was the fact that the clock was ticking. Every second that past was a second closer to leaving. And I didn't want to leave. Not only had I found the man of my deepest fantasies, but I had found friends and family and I didn't want to lose any of it. I had tried to voice my fears to Edward, but I was afraid of what would happen. I was afraid that he wouldn't want me to stay and I was afraid he would want me to stay. It was all very confusing. The only thing that wasn't was how much I loved him.

Tonight was the guy's monthly poker game and since Alice and Rosalie found the card game tiresome and moronic, we had decided to go dancing and drinking. Well, Rosalie and I were drinking. Alice had pouted and looked longingly at Rosalie's glass of rum and coke. Which brought me to my next thought; alcohol was amazing!

I didn't like the kind that burned my throat and made my eyes water, but I thought the sweet, fruity one's were amazing. It made my head feel fuzzy and I felt the need to dance and move around a lot.

The three of us had been on the dance floor most of the night, shaking our hips to the music and getting lost in the songs.

Rosalie was teaching me a dance move when Alice froze suddenly, fear filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" We demanded in unison.

"I think my water just broke." She muttered.

It was then that I uttered a very appropriate human term for the first time since I arrived two month ago.

"Shit."

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rosalie chanted as she paced back and forth as Alice and I watched her with wary eyes.

"We need hot water and clean towel," She listed off absently. "Where is my hot water?" She snapped at the young waiter.

"Rosalie, we are not in the middle of a soap opera," Alice snapped. "I am not going to give birth to my baby in a bar with the Grease medley playing in the back ground. Some one hand me my phone and I will call Jasper and he will pick me up and drive me to the hospital where I will deliver my baby in a sterile room with so many drugs pumping through my body that I won't be able to tell the difference between a baby and a chimp."

Rosalie seemed to be soothed by Alice's ranting and nodded her, reaching in her back pocket for her cell phone.

"Give it to me." Alice ordered breathlessly as she stumbled onto a stool, her body tensing in pain as she reached for Rosalie's cell phone.

"Jazzy? It's me. My water broke and I need you to come and get us. What do you mean you've been drinking?!" She screamed down the phone, finally breaking her calm façade. "I don't care you absolute asshole. I'm in labor here and your drunk. Are you freakin' serious! Well, I'm going to call an ambulance since my husband is a useless piece of shit." She finished with a snap and ended the call, muttering curse words that made me raise my eyebrows in shock. Alice had always been so sweet and lovely and here she was cursing like a sailor. There were some warriors back home that had vile language. They had nothing on Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes as she handed Rosalie the phone back. "They're on the way. Can you help me get outside please? I'm going fucking kill Jasper for this. He promised me that since I couldn't drink, neither would he. No fuckin wonder he was so eager for a guy's poker night. I can't believe him. Can you believe him?" She demanded, looking at me with furious eyes.

"He's an idiot!" I agreed readily. I may be drunk, but I wasn't stupid. Also, thanks' to Alice's news; the fog from the alcohol was clearing away, leaving me a little sharper.

Alice nodded in satisfaction and the groaned in pain. Rosalie and I shared a worried look which Alice caught and smiled and us.

"Don't worry. Women have babies every day and everything is fine. Some even do it without pain medication." She stopped to groan as her body stiffened as pain assaulted her body. "Forget that, I'm not everyone and I want drugs!"

"You will be so high they will think you're a rock singer," Rosalie promised with a smile.

"You're such a good friend." Alice responded solemnly as we got her to the sidewalk to wait for the paramedics, a crowd of well-wishers around us, which seemed to irritate Alice as she scowled at them. "Yeah, sure, let's just go and gawk at the woman in labor, shall we? I'm sure during her most unattractive and painful experience in her life is something she's like to share with everyone." She growled, uncaring that most of them could hear her.

I just giggled as I rubbed her back. "Do you want me to go Buffy on their asses?"

She looked at me and broke out into a shaky smile. "Your such a dear." She managed to get out before groaning in pain. "Something's wrong. This is my first baby, it's meant to take hours, but the contractions are closer together than I read about." She worried.

I frowned and realized that her contractions were getting closer together than she was letting any of us know.

"Alice, don't worry. Your half Lexian. We deliver our babies a lot faster, I believe. We are pro's at childbirth," I joked.

She looked at me with relieved eyes. "So, nothing's wrong."

"Besides, there being a child that's trying to make its way out of your vagina?" Rosalie asked dryly.

We all had to laugh at that, though Alice was cut off by her contractions. Just like back home, the women would go in labor, have a contraction every few minutes, but then the contractions would get closer together and more forceful. None of the women were happy about that.

"Bella?" Alice whispered. "What if they see the baby's stones? What if they think it's a freak and take the baby away?" She worried.

"Alice, breathe," I urged her. "The stones are very small when your born, they grow as you grow. They won't even be recognizable until the baby is around six months old. You were born, remember and you weren't taken away." I reminded her.

She nodded her head. "Good. I just don't want anyone to take my baby. And I won't let anyone try to cut them out like my bitch of a mother did with me."

"No one will touch this baby." I vowed, meaning it.

"No one." Rosalie swore, placing her hand over Alice's tense stomach.

Alice smiled as tears filled her eyes and placed her hand over Rosalie's and gripped my hand so hard I had to fight back the urge to flinch when I felt a sharp jolt of pain travel through it.

"Thank you."

* * *

We had just arrived at the hospital, following behind Alice who was being raced through the hallways by a paramedic with a death wish as Alice threatened to geld him if he crashed into anything. He just smiled in good humor and assured her that he always did this and was yet to have a crash yet.

"Alice!" We heard a deep voice call.

"Stop the chair!" Alice ordered so forcefully that the paramedic grounded to a halt.

We turned to see a very pale Jasper running down the corridor, calling out his wife's name with worry etched into his features as he took in his, sweaty, pain filled wife.

He dived to his knees in front of her and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." He soothed her. His voice so soft and filled with such love that even the paramedic had to smile at them.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't make it. It's happening a lot faster than I thought." She spoke quietly as she kissed him back, running her fingers into his hair and then tugging viciously.

"Ow! Baby, what are you doing?" He demanded from a very odd angle as she continued to yank his hair down so he had to make the choice to move with her hand or lose a good portion of his scalp.

"I can smell the beer on your breath," She hissed. "Maybe if you weren't out getting hammered then I wouldn't have been so worried, huh?" She demanded, letting go of his hair with a shove.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I never would have drunk if I knew you were going to go into labor."

"What? So this is my fault?" She demanded icily.

"Oh, dude, come on." Rosalie commented as she rolled her eyes. "Don't piss off the woman who is about to give birth."

"Alice, we really need to get you going," the paramedic pointed out quietly, suddenly intimidated by the small woman who had seemed so sweet up until now.

The nice paramedic informed us where we could wait as he rolled Alice away, Jasper following them, begging her for forgiveness.

"Kiss my ass, Jasper. You'll be lucky if I let you into the room. I can do that, you know. I have that kind of power!" She snapped as they turned the corner.

Rosalie smiled and draped her arm across my shoulders as we watched them go.

"Birth. It's such a beautiful experience." She sighed and then we both broke out into hysterical giggles.

**EPOV**

"That sounded Rose," Emmett commented from his seat as he made his way through a vat of coffee to sober himself up.

"And Bella." I added, looking around to see if I could see her. Id missed her so much tonight.

Tonight had been poker night and we'd had one too many when Jasper got a call from Alice telling him she was in labor. Then the race had been on to get the hospital. Not only so Jasper wouldn't miss the birth of his child, but because we knew if we didn't get there before she did, Jasper would most likely end up in a shallow grave in the woods later.

So, after Jasper had finished panicking we had ran to Emmett's next door neighbor who had taken pity on the three drunk and panicked men and gave us a ride. And a thermos of coffee that was strong enough to our hair on your chest.

We both looked up when he saw a laughing Bella and Rosalie turn the corner, arms draped over each other.

"Emmett!" Rosalie squealed and launched herself at him. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and then proceed to smother in loud sloppy kisses.

I rushed over to Bella, who was still laughing and pulled her into my arms.

The past few weeks had been the best of my life.

"Hey, baby, had a little to drink, did you?" I teased and watched as her eyes widened.

"Edward, I love alcohol. So much fun!" She squealed and pulled me down for a big, smacking kiss before she saw that Emmett had raided the vending machine and dragged me over to it. I guessed that, like us, as soon as the drama with Alice started that had sobered up, but now that the stress was over, it was flooding back, as well as the adrenaline rush that everyone was coming down from.

I pulled her onto my lap and sighed in content. She smelled amazing and there was nothing I liked more than to have her warm, soft body in my arms.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked with a bright smile and she rested her head against my chest.

"Yes, I did. I missed you, though." I admitted, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and brushed her lips against mine. "I missed you, too."

"Please, I know your both lost in the moment, but no sex in the hospital waiting room. Children are about to be born here." Emmett chuckled, while he all but groped Rosalie, who was too busy eating chocolate and batting his hand away to be 'lost in the moment'.

Bella just giggled and then went to join Rosalie on her food binge.

Oh, god, how I loved this woman. She was bright and funny and sweet and sexier than hell and she loved my friends. She blended with them in a way that Tanya never did and that's just another thing I loved about her. She could tease and joke around with Emmett, shop with Alice, discuss wars and history with Jasper, out sass Rosalie, all the while being the woman I loved more than life. Bella wasn't just a girl who I loved, she was also one of my best friends and I think that is what made love special. To have that friendship on top of the heat of being together, of the love you felt, you actually liked being around this person and found them interesting.

After a few minutes Bella and Rosalie were sitting on the floor enjoying their picnic, only moving when they wanted more chocolate. I was talking to Emmett whilst idly playing with Bella's hair when Jasper came walking out with a big grin on his face.

"She's here." Was all he said, but his joy and pride rang out in each word.

We all quickly made our way into Alice's room. Bella sighed; she was excited and hated to have to move at Earth speed as she called it.

Alice was on the bed with a small bundle in her arms, wrapped up in a pink blanket. The sound of a babies crying sounded at the room.

We all smiled in joy as we went to greet Alice and Jaspers daughter.

**A/N**** Okay party people! What did you think? Please review. Also, there is another poll/ contest where you get to name the baby! PM me or leave your suggestion in a review. It doesn't have to be Twilight related. I will pick my favorite and write it in the next chapter**.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ****Hi guys! Well, results are in and I have chosen a name that I hope you like. Well, I know at least one of you will since you chose it, LOL! Please read and review and you are once again amazing with your reviews and you who have added me to your favorite list or are following the story... Thank you! P.S frostedglaze, there is a certain part of this chapter wrote in answer to your demands, lol.**

**EPOV**

"Well, come on. Baby Anastasia want's to meet her aunties and uncles," Alice giggled. She looked exhausted and sweaty, but she was glowing with happiness.

"Anastasia?" Emmett and I demanded in horror.

"Anna for short," Jasper told us firmly.

"I don't think so. If anyone dares call her anything other than her name, I will personally scratch their eyes out." Alice vowed, the girls nodding in agreement.

"I want to hold her first!" Rosalie rushed out as she made her way to the bed while Bella glared at her.

I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her head. "Don't worry, honey. You'll get your turn." I promised.

"Stupid Rosalie," I heard her mutter as Rosalie cooed over the small baby.

"How are you doing, mommy?" I teased Alice as we made our way closer to the new mother.

She sighed and rested her head on Jasper's shoulder. "I'm tired as hell. I think the nurses hate me from sheer amount of names I called them, but other than that I am deliciously happy."

"Good." I replied, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek as Bella pulled her into a crushing hug.

"And how about you?" I asked Jasper, whose hair was still on end from being ragged around by Alice. Say what you want about her size, but that girl had a grip.

"My turn!" Bella squealed in excitement and gladly took the baby in her arms.

I watched as Bella held the tiny baby and couldn't help the image that flashed into my mind. Instead of it being Alice and Jasper's baby that Bella was holding, it was her own. Our baby. I saw her heavy with our child, painting a nursery full of bright colors and anxiously awaiting the arrival of our precious baby, loving and fussing over our child with even more passion than she did for the puppy she'd found wandering around outside and given him a home. I saw me, happy and with this woman and our children, all of them with birthstones on their faces and Bella's passion for all things in life.

I knew I shouldn't even dream of this. I knew I shouldn't let myself get lost in the fantasy, but I couldn't help it and when I walked over and placed my hands gently on Bella's shoulders I didn't see Anastasia. I saw our baby. A small, precious creature with Bella's eyes and my hair.

I had to clear my throat as the emotion I felt over a dream that could never be threatened to drown me.

I made myself focus on the actual child in front of me and not the one who I wanted so much and knew I would never have.

She was tiny, with huge blue eyes, just like her mother. She didn't have hair, but the fact that both of them were fair-haired, I guessed to would she. I tried to look for her birthstones, but I couldn't make anything out, which I was grateful for. We could protect her as soon as we got the all clear to take her home.

"She's beautiful." I told them both and felt a stab of envy as I watched them huddled on the bed, staring at their new-born child with unabashed love in their eyes.

When Bella started to murmur something in the language I'd heard her speaking as she'd kicked her way out if her ship, we all turned to her. Her voice was low and melodic, the words blending together, leaving us all in a daze.

"What was that?" Emmett demanded as his eyes filled with wonder

Bella glanced up and smiled. "It's something we do back home. We welcome the newborn child to the world, vowing to love, protect and respect them always as the person they are and the person they will one day become." She shrugged. "It's sounds a lot better in my language.

Rosalie shook her head. "No. It's beautiful." She smiled.

"I also kind of knighted her, I guess." She chuckled. "When you ever decide to take her to Lexian, she will be known as Lady Anastasia. She will be respected and honored. I would have it no other way." She murmured as she dropped a tender kiss on the child's forehead.

Alice gasped and looked at Bella with tears in her eyes. "A Lady? Of your planet? Can you do that?" She demanded.

Bella laughed. "Of course." She shrugged like it was no big deal and went back to cooing to the baby.

The baby was passed around and greeted by her new family until we realized that Alice was a lot more exhausted then she was letting on and we quickly kissed her goodbye and left the new family to spend some time together.

We ended up having to get a cab home since we were still over the limit, though after the night's dramas none of us were feeling the effects of the alcohol anymore.

Bella and I made our way up the stairs after letting Spike out for a 'potty break', as Bella called it after seeing it one some television show. Tired, we both crawled into bed, snuggling into each other's arms.

I sighed in contentment. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you," She replied softly as she kissed my chest.

Even though I had known all along that we had an expiration date, It was sinking in just how much pain I was about to suffer after tonight as we had watched are friends start their future together. A future we could never have.

I knew why she was leaving and I knew I could never ask her to stay, to give up her family and her whole life for me, but that didn't mean I didn't want to. That I didn't want to turn to her in the darkness and plead with her to stay. It was all I wanted, to have a future with her. To be able to hold that beautiful baby in my arms and know that I was the luckiest man on the planet.

As I fell asleep with Bella in my arms, the only thought that ran through my head was, I don't want to lose her.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning or Edward's sensuous kisses on the back of my neck as his hand moved from my stomach to cup my breast and brush his finger against my nipple, bringing a ripple of pleasure through me.

What an amazing way to wake up. Wrapped in the arms of Edward Cullen.

I couldn't help but moan and push my behind back against him, reveling in the sound of his groan and the way his hand became rougher in response as his other found its way down, between my thighs and cupped me.

"Kiss me," He growled as he began to rub his hand and I instinctively began to more my hips against it.

I turned back and was met by Edward hot passionate kiss, our tongues meeting and dueling for dominance as his hand worked me into a frenzy of unbearable need.

Just as I was about to fall over the edge he pulled away, grinning at my whimper. I heard the foil packet of the condom and after a few agonizing seconds he was inside me.

"Edward," I sighed as he moved almost lazily inside me, the whole time caressing my breast and then leaning forward to catch my mouth with his as his hips moved more forcefully until I could no longer stand it and tore my mouth away from his and al but sobbed out his name and when he moved his hand back to me, using his fingers to drive me that much higher, I fell over the edge and came screaming out his name.

A few minutes later, as we both lay there, spent from my lovely wake up call, Edward once again leaned forward to kiss my neck.

"You are amazing," He whispered and rolled me over to wrap me up in his arms.

I brushed a kiss across his bare chest and whispered, "I love you," And then drifted back to sleep, dreaming of Edward.

* * *

"I hate the mall," Edward groused as we made our way across the busy parking lot.

I turned to him with wide eyes. "How can you hate the mall?" I demanded in horror. "You have all those pretty little stores and the food court and the moving stairs!" I finished, clapping my hands in excitement and the sped up at the thought of playing on the moving stairs.

Edward chuckled and reached over to clasp my hand tightly in his, smiling when I leaned in closer to him and slowed down, happy to stroll along with him.

"Fine, the moving stairs are cool," he allowed. "But why for love of god do we have to go shopping? Can't we just go to the food court?" He begged. "It's a nice day out. We could even grab some food, take a nice drive out to a little secluded spot and make love until neither of us can walk," He whispered seductively in my ear.

I had the sudden image of Edward and I lying in long grass, the sun glistening on our bare skin as we made love with nothing and no one around to see.

Shaking my head, and ignoring Edward's satisfied grin, I leaned over and patted his cheek with my free hand. "Dream on, lover boy." I giggled, thought I was seriously considering it, especially after the way he woke me up this morning. "Alice has just given birth, Edward. We need to give her a gift that with remind her of this moment for the rest of her life."

"I think the _baby_ will do that for her," He pointed out wryly.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "It will be from _us,_ Edward. Not the baby."

I turned to him and watched as some unspoken emotion filled his bright eyes. Before I could ask him what I'd said, he pulled me into his arms and lowered his head and kissed me, long, slow and sexy, right in the middle of the parking lot.

"Okay, let's go and get Alice a gift. From us."

**EPOV**

I have never been so happy to be home in my entire life! I had thought Alice and Rosalie could shop, but they were nothing compared to Bella on a mission.

We had scoured the mall in search of a gift that was both cool and sentimental. After the longest two hours of my life, we finally came upon a little store that specialized in sentimental gifts and I saw it as a gift from god when Bella pulled me into the store. Inside we found a silver set that included a baby rattle, a birth certificate holder and a tiny hair brush that had the look and feel of being an antique. The store offered to engrave it, making it all that personal to the owner. We'd had Anastasia's name engraved on each of them and gift wrapped and finally we were good to go.

On the way out of the building I'd seen a photo booth and had dragged Bella inside to have a photo session. She was intrigued with the machine. She had settled in so well that not many things surprised her anymore, but it had taken another twenty minutes before we had taken out pictures and left the booth, ignoring the line of annoyed people waiting to use the booth.

Finally we were at home and since Alice was in the hospital for another night, we had plans to have a movie night and eat junk food. Better yet, since Bella had picked the movies last movie night, tonight was my choice. I had picked up the classics; Freddy, Jason and Michael. I knew it would scare the shit out of her, but the thought of Bella curled up against me, pressing her face against my chest as she watched the movies was just too much to resist.

* * *

"Run, you idiot!" She screamed at the television later that night as we watched a pretty actress try to out run Michael Myers. "Don't look back it will break you focus!" She snapped from the safety of her pillow which she clutched to her chest like it was a shield.

The night hadn't quite turned out as I had hoped. Instead of being scared out of her mind and turning to me to protect her, she was having a screaming match with the television as if she shouted loud enough the drunken teens on the television would hear and listen to her advice.

I sat back, my hand resting gently on her hip as she turned and grabbed Spike, holding him in a death grip until the poor thing whimpered and I let the poor thing outside to run around for a while.

"Edward!" She called out before she let out a blood curling scream.

I ran back to the living room, my heart in my throat, prepared to fight off the pyscho killer that must be about to stab her to death.

"What is it? Where is he?" I demanded to Bella, who was cringing into the sofa, trying to get as far away from the television as she could.

She looked at me like I was insane. "Where is who?"

I scowled at her. "You just screamed blood murder," I snapped.

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I got scared, that's all." And then she turned back to the television, leaving me standing there gaping at her.

The woman had just scared the shit out of me and now she was calmly waving at off and turning back to her movie. I don't think so.

I stalked around the couch and grabbed her, hoisting her over my shoulder and turned the television off, leaving us in darkness.

"Edward!" She screamed as she pounded on my back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Bed time for you, missy." I informed her with a grin as I carried her through the house to the back door to let Spike in, who barked happily at the sight of a screaming Bella hitting the shit out of my back.

I chuckled as I stalked to our bedroom and tossed her onto the bed, pinning her down when she would have attacked.

"Calm down, my love," I whispered against her skin as traced my tongue against her collar-bone.

"Don't you 'my love' me, mister," She snapped, but I felt her breath hitch when I ran my tongue down the valley between her breasts. "Why did you take me away from the movie? And in a way that a stupid caveman would!" She added angrily, even as she arched her back into my touch.

"I thought of something much better the two of us could do together."

"But I needed to know whether they killed him in the end," She insisted, moaning deeply as she moved her body sensuously against mine.

"I'm sorry to tell you honey, but he survives and goes on to kill many more teens." I chuckled.

"Aw man!" She huffed.

"Don't worry, love, I'll take your mind off it." I promised and then did just that.

**A/N**** So, what did you think? Please let me know! Next chapter Bella has some unwelcome news...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**** Hi guys! Some of you have guessed what this chapter will in tale, so good for you! Thank you to all of you who have left a review, or added me to your favorite or followers list. Please read and enjoy, don't hate me too much and leave a review! P.S Listen to Heart Is A Muscle by Carly Rae Jepson at the end of the chapter. That's what I was listening to on the walk to work when I wrote most of this chapter, lol!**

**BPOV**

I woke up bright and early and alone. For the past two weeks he had been working nonstop, leaving Spike and I alone most of the time. It wasn't that bad, though. I spent a lot of time with Alice and baby Anastasia, Jasper's scratch marks on his cheek were almost healed from when he called her Anna and I appreciated the time spent with Edward the more.

Though I worried that we were missing precious time together, I understood that he had a life here and responsibilities and I loved him all the more for it. I loved it when he would come home, so happy to see me. He would come rushing in, pulling me into a hot kiss that made my knees week and my head spin.

The days had been wonderful, the nights magical.

The only thing that was wrong was the fact that every day it felt like a huge clock was following me around. Ticking and ticking, every stroke signifying that my time with Edward coming to an end.

Edward didn't even seem to realize that every moment we spent together was a moment closer to me leaving. Our three months were almost up and the man went along like we had all the time in the world. Like I wasn't going to leave a few days' time.

I smiled when I heard Spike's whimper and scratches at my old bedroom door. It had kind of become his room since Edward flat out refused to let me sleep in that room anymore. I had offered to sleep in there when his schedule became erratic. I didn't want him to have to worry about waking me after a long day's work. Instead of agreeing he had kissed me hungrily and said that he would rather tip toe around at 5am and get to hold me then make all the noise he'd like and sleep alone. He was so cute.

I made my way and let Spike out, following him downstairs in Edward's t-shirt and went with him outside, reveling in the feel of the warm skin against my skin.

I stood there, stretching out my muscles when I noticed Spike running around the front of the house and chased after him. I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me, we were secluded enough, and I didn't worry about Spike running off, but I felt a compulsion to follow him.

Spike ran into Edwards old garage that my ship had been housed in since I had arrived and went up to it, sniffing around the ship, marking his territory when needed.

It was then that I heard the beeping and knew that's what had attracted Spike into the garage.

Frowning, I walked over to the ship. It had shut down, broke. What was it doing beeping?

I pried the door open and climbed inside, feeling this strange sense overcome me. This place had been my home for months, I'd been around them since I was young, but this place didn't feel natural to me anymore. It felt different.

Focusing on the task at hand, I scanned the ship, searching for the source of the sound. I found it and pressed the flashing red button and a message played around me.

"Isabella! It's your mother and you are in grave trouble, young lady," My mother's soft voice growled. I rolled my eyes as she continued. "You better be in perfect health so once I get there I can throttle you. We are approaching Earth and will be arriving tonight. Midnight at your ships locations time. We miss you. We love you. You are never leaving you room again." She growled and the message ended.

I clicked on a few things and found that the message was sent today. My parents were coming tonight. I was leaving.

"Oh no."

**EPOV**

I rolled my eyes as Mr. and Mrs. Cavaliere insulted each other on their front door step. Apparently, Mr Cavaliere had been sleeping with Mrs Johnson, the schools head teacher.

"You slime sucking son of a bitch! You've been sleeping with that whore." She growled and bucked wildly to escape my grip. It had taken two of my men to pull her off him. The poor bastard had been scratched, kicked and kneed in the groin.

"Please," He scoffed. "Like we've had the happiest marriage. Like we actually love each other. We hate each other! We only stay together for the children."

"And you thought you'd fuck their teacher to keep our marriage together? I'm going to kill you!" She screeched, attacking me when she couldn't get to her dirt bag husband.

"That's it," I growled after she'd dragged her nails down my forearm and ripped the flesh. It stung like a bitch. "Get her into the station and lock her up until she calms down. And you!" I snapped at the dick before me. "You better think next time before you spread it around." I snapped as they carted Mrs. Cavaliere off, who was still trying to get to her husband.

As Mr Cavaliere limped back into his house, I shook my arm in a futile effort to stop the pain. "Shit," I muttered when I saw the blood.

I glanced up to see Bella walking down the street and began to smile until I saw how pale she was. The lack of a smile. Something was wrong.

"What is it, baby?" I asked as she walked into my arms.

She looked up at me with those big eyes that I loved so much and said the words that destroyed me.

"I'm leaving tonight."

**BPOV**

"Tonight?!" Alice and Rosalie demanded in unison.

"But..." Alice trailed off as she rocked baby Anastasia in her arms on the front porch. "The baby's only just been born. I need you here."

I fought off the tears that burned my eyes and tried to put on a bright smile. "You're coming to visit Lexian next year. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"You can't lie to us, Bella. We know you love, Edward." Rosalie said as she pulled my hand into hers, her blue eyes pleading with me to change my mind.

I sighed as I looked down at our hands. "I do love Edward. I have never pretended otherwise, but this is how it has to be. We always knew that." I finished sadly.

"Can't you stay? Tell your family that you want to stay," Alice ordered, making me smile.

"How can I? My family have travelled across the universe to save me. How can I turn around and tell me family that I'm not coming home?"

It was only half the reason why I couldn't stay. The other was Edward. He had told me all along that we would love each other and then let each other go. We were both in pain by the news, I knew that, but I also saw the resolve in his eyes to let me leave. If he truly wanted me to stay with him, wouldn't he tell me to stay? I couldn't ask him to come with me, he has family and a life here and that would be selfish. But I wanted to.

"So this is it? You're definitely leaving." Alice added quietly, holding the baby closer to her chest like she was comforting herself with the baby's presence.

"What did Edward say?" Rosalie asked, hope lighting her eyes.

"He said to comes and talk to you whilst he got the night off work." I answered with a sigh. I had expected something else. Tears, sadness, anger, but not him turning to me with a smile and telling me that he'd fix it so he had the night off.

"Jackass," they both muttered, making me smile.

"I just wanted to tell you both how wonderful you are. You accepted me. You taught me how to dance in bars and got me drunk," I giggled. "You were my friends, when I'd never really had any. I love so much."

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears as she pulled me into a hug. "We love you, too."

Alice came over, baby in her arms and kissed my forehead. "You are always welcome here, Bella. You will be our friend. Thank for that."

With that, we all broke down in tears. In such a short time these two women had become as close as sisters. Closer, even, since I had shared things with these women than I had my own blood.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

A few hours later and I wanted to scream. I had spent the rest of the afternoon with Rosalie and Alice, reminiscing over the past couple of months and laughing so hard, I'd gotten stomach ache. We had made plans for their visit; Rosalie said that there was no way Alice got to go into space and not her. Then we had gone down to find Jasper and Emmett and tell them the news. They both looked at me in disbelief and asked what Edward had said, both look dumbfounded and my answer. They were all coming tonight to wave me off.

I had called Charlie to let him know that my family was coming when he didn't answer the door. Turned out he was out of the country and wouldn't get back in time. Something about being in Australia on a book tour. It saddened me that he wouldn't get to see my family after all these years, but Id told him that we would return and he was welcome to visit Lexian and the people he had dreamed about all these years. That soon cheered him up.

So, now, Edward was back at home and we have six hours left together. We were like strangers. We didn't kiss, we didn't hold one another, and we just went about packing and making idle small talk. It wasn't the way I wanted to spend my last night, but I didn't know how to change it.

**EPOV**

My mind was numb as I helped Bella pack the clothes that I insisted her taking. She was leaving me. I had expected pain, and it was there, but I couldn't express it. I didn't want her to leave me. I didn't want her to get on that ship and to never see her again.

I didn't know quite what to do, so I kept us talking with small talk; the weather, wondering if she'd packed everything. I didn't say what I wanted to say because I couldn't. I had told her that after the three months she would leave and, yes I'd be hurt, but I'd still have fond memories and I'd never regret any of this and I wouldn't. I just hadn't really pictured her leaving. I knew it would come, but in my heart I head never truly believed they would come for her. I guess I hoped she would be stuck on this planet and I'd get to have her. To love her.

That wasn't going to happen. She was going to leave and I'd be alone, with the memory of Bella haunting me. I looked around the house and all I saw was her. The way she'd came into the house, so impressed with it, when my own wife had hated it. I saw her on the front porch pleading with me to keep a puppy shed found. I saw her on a sugar high, bouncing off the walls. I saw us making love in pretty much every room of this house. I saw cuddling up on the couch in front of the fire and watching Christmas movies because they made her smile. I saw Bella and the love that I had shared with her here. And I was about to lose that.

* * *

It was midnight and we were gathered in the very place where Bella had entered my life. Kicking herself out of her ship, cursing in her own language and she called the thing everything under the stars.

We all watched the sky, searching for a sign of movement; whilst Bella sat on the dirty ground and held Spike in her arms and hugged him to her. I almost smiled; she loved that dog.

"Well? It's midnight. Maybe they got delayed." Jasper shrugged.

"No," Bella answered quietly from the ground. "I feel them."

I watched as her headband started to glow brightly. It was the first time in a long time she reminded me of something I'd see in a Sci Fi movie. I remembered what she had told Alice about her headband, how it glowed brightly in the presence of her people and I knew she was right. They were here.

The only change any of us were aware of was the sudden gusts of wind and then out of nowhere, very anti climatically, a ship appeared out of nowhere.

It was bigger than Bella's had been which was behind my truck, and obviously built to hold a lot more people. I pictured what Charlie had seen that day; a family walking out of this ship and wandering around the like it was a day at the beach.

The doors opened slowly and no one dared breathe, except Bella who slowly got to her feet. Tears filled her eyes as a young man and woman stepped out, the woman with dark caramel hair and the man with golden blond. Both were stunningly beautiful and wearing similar clothes to Bella when she had first arrived. They exited the ship and saw their daughter for the first time in six months.

Bella sobbed next to me and ran into their arms. Breaking my heart because even if I had thought there had been a chance of staying, it was wiped out when I saw the love for her parents shining in her eyes. And I couldn't expect her to leave her family.

**BPOV**

I bolted into my mother and fathers arms.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. I hadn't realised how much I had missed them until I'd seen them until they had arrived. "I shouldn't have left the way I did. I was stupid and selfish and I didn't even consider how it would make you feel." I whispered in my language knowing they would hear me.

"No Isabella, the fault was ours," my father answered as he kissed my forehead, wrapping my mother and I in his arms. "We shouldn't have pushed."

"No. It was me. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Disappoint you."

My mother pulled back to look into my eyes. "You could never disappoint us. You are our daughter and we love you." She told me fiercely and pulled me back into her arms.

We stood there for a long moment, holding each other. It was my father who pulled back and noticed we had an audience.

"Isabella, who are these people?" He asked quietly.

I smiled up at him and turned back to everyone. "They're my friends." I answered in English. "Come meet them."

I pulled them towards my friends and began introductions.

"This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." I smiled as my mother and father greeted them warmly in English and watched as relief flashed in everyone eyes. I guess they hadn't been sure on how my parents would react to them being here.

"I'm confused. Bella said that her family were dark-haired. Why are you a blond?" He demanded to my father.

He just smiled. "I married into the royal family. I was a warrior for our people when I met Esmé, my wife and she fell for me and my charms."

My mother rolled her eyes. "I think, my dear Carlisle, that it was you who fell me and my charms. I just put it up with yours." She laughed. How I had missed her laugh.

"Yeah, but, your both young. How could you have a daughter Bella's age?" He demanded, obviously taken aback by my parent's appearance.

It was my mother who answered. "Time move a lot differently on our planet. We can live for thousands of years. We just age differently to Earth people."

Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes. "How old are you?" She demanded.

I laughed. "I'm still 23, Rosalie. We grow to full maturity at the rate same as you, it's when we reach that point that it slows down. Since I left Lexian I have been aging at the same rate as you."

Rosalie nodded, trying to look casual when I could see the look in her eyes meant she was anything but. "Okay."

"This Alice, her husband Jasper and their beautiful daughter, Anastasia." I introduced them; knowing Alice was a nervous wreck.

"My god," My parents breathed, seeing her scars and understanding what they meant.

Alice smiled bravely. "Bella already filled me in."

I quickly spoke my language to my parents, telling them about Alice's mother and my theory of how she came to be. And the fact that we were traveling back next year so Alice could see where she came from.

"Of course," my father muttered in English. "Alice you and your family are always welcome. If you'd like I could look into things, see if I can find your father."

I watched as Alice's eyes filled at my father's offer. "That's very generous, but I wouldn't want to disturb his life. Maybe one day I'd like to find him." She shrugged looking down at her daughter with love in her eyes.

"The offer is always open." My Father nodded.

My mother walked over and held her hand out. "May I?" She asked, obviously eager to hold the baby.

Alice looked up at Jasper, who nodded and then handed her over.

My mother smiled brightly. "Oh, she's lovely! Her stones won't be visible for a while yet. How do you feel about that?" She asked carefully. Worried for the child after hearing Alice's story.

"I love my baby. She is not evil." Alice said forcefully. "She is beautiful and so will her markings of who she is will be."

Jasper nodded as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "We know what to expect, Bella has informed us of everything. We love our daughter. I love my daughter. I don't care if she had three heads and only one eyes, she's beautiful."

My parents nodded, their eyes showing the respect they felt for the couple and handed Anastasia back to Alice.

I turned then and greeted the most important person, who had been strangely quiet.

"Mother, Father, this is Edward. He was the one who found me. He gave me a home and looked after me. He protected me." I could hear the love in my voice and I didn't even try to hide it. I wanted them to know how amazing he was. How much he meant to me.

My father strode over and held his hand out to Edward and shook it. "I thank you for helping my daughter. We will always be in your debt."

"It was honour," Edward answered quietly.

My mother walked over to him and instead of taking his hand, she pulled him into a bear hug, all bust squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you so much, Edward." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He answered.

I met his eyes over my mother's shoulder and saw the sadness that echoed my own and I knew why he was being so quiet. Part of me was happy that he was sad and the other part of me wanted to him smile again.

My mother kissed his cheek and thanked him again before turning to me. "Bella, we should be going." She began and then I saw something flicker in her eyes before she turned away and walked over to my father. "You should say your goodbyes." She told me as the crew members take my ship away and board onto the ship.

My heart pounded as each of my friends hugged and kissed me. This was it. I was leaving. After promising to see them in a year, I finally turned to Edward and couldn't stop the tears that flowed.

"Edward," I breathed as he pulled me into his arms.

Tell me to stay, I thought.

**EPOV**

Stay with me, I thought as I held her tightly in my arms, my heart breaking as she wept softly in my arms.

How could I do this? How could I let her go? I loved her. And I couldn't keep her. She had a life, a family who she loved. How could I ask her to give that up?

"I'm going to miss you," I told her hoarsely. "You're my best friend."

Bella sobbed at that and look up into my tear filled eyes. "You're my best friend."

"I'll never forget you, Bella."

"I'll never forget you. I love you."

"I love you," I answered and pulled her into a hungry, desperate last kiss.

"Go," I told her because if I didn't tell her now, I never would. I would tell her lovely parents to go and fuck themselves and throw her over my shoulder. I'd take her home and make love to her and I'd never let her go.

Bella nodded shakily and she forced herself to go to her parents and enter the ship. I almost crumbled when the doors closed and she was gone. Rosalie rushed over to me and held my hand.

"It will be okay, Edward." She promised.

I didn't bother to answer. How could it ever be okay? I thought as I watched the ship disappear in front of us, leaving me with image of Bella watching me through the window, her hand pressed against it.

When the wind returned to normal I knew ship had left. That Bella was gone.

Later, I stumbled into our room with Spike and noticed the outfit that Bella had arrived in was lying out on my bed and frowned. It hadn't been there before.

I walked over, my breath hitching as I pulled her clothes to my face, breathing in her scent and feeling the tears fall. It was when I lay back and felt something dig into my face that I found the note. It was small and smooth and all it had 'I will always love you' written on it. I turned it over and groaned when I saw that it was the photos that Bella and I had taken in the booth at the mall. Bella and I kissed on one, her hand cupping my face and we smiled happily at the camera at the other. The other two had been torn off and it made me smile to think that she had kept the other two.

A thought came to me as I held onto her clothes like a drowning man would to a lifeboat in the sea. I should have told her to stay. I should have gone with her. I should have thought fuck doing what I thought was best and did what I wanted. It was then I realised that she had promised Alice to return in a year today to get her. Alice and Rosalie wanted to visit Lexian and Jasper and Emmett were going with them. I had never really spoken about it because it reminded me that Bella was leaving.

Now it reminded that she was coming back. I looked at my alarm clock that showed the date and time in a green neon light.

I would see Bella again and this time I wouldn't let her go until we had figured this out. No more doing what we should do. Or what we said from the beginning would happen. Fuck those plans, fuck being adult about it and letting her go to be happy. If she wanted to stay on Lexian, then I was going with her. I would never let her go again.

One year today.

**A/N**** Okay, so what did you think? Edward got a clue, just a little late... Bella, well, she'll figure things out. Next chapter tomorrow, maybe and then the epilogue after that. So, let me know what you think? Did you want to scream at Edward and Bella like I did? Let me know in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, it made me laugh to know you were as violent as I am! Here is the last chapter and then the epilogue next!**

**EPOV**

"Go home, Edward," Mike, my deputy, ordered after I had snapped at Mary, our young receptionist who had made one of her many mistakes of the day.

I glared at Mike and his fake look of sympathy. Mike hated me. When I had first arrived in town he had been up for the Sheriff and had been pissed when I had gotten the job. He had reminded me of a bitchy high school girl ever since. He would be nice and overly friendly to my face and bitch about me behind my back.

He grabbed my arm as I stalked past him and into my office.

"Look, I know Bella left and you're taking it hard but-"

"Drop it, Mike," I snarled.

"I can't drop it," he snapped, loud enough so everyone could hear him. "Not when your letting it affect your job. You need a break, Edward. You have worked day and night and now you need a break."

"And I'm sure you're more than happy to fill in as Sheriff." I remarked sarcastically.

"Of course I'd be willing to stand in while you got some rest, Edward. You deserve it." He said softly, sincerely. Complete bullshit. I could see the satisfaction, the arrogance in those blue beady little eyes of his.

I glared at the little prick. "You really are a sad little man, aren't you? You know what? I will take that time off. I'll use some of my holiday time and have a break. I deserve it," I nodded to myself and then leaned down to look him in the eye so he knew I wasn't fucking anymore. "But remember this, Newton, I will be back. I am the Sheriff of this town. I was chosen, while you were chosen to be my little bitch. You will never take this job from me. So, have a good week," I added cheerfully, enjoying the impotent rage in his eyes.

"Sorry Mary," I called out as I made my way out of the building.

"No worries." She answered.

"Your badge, Cullen," Mike called out and I could hear that creepy little smile in his voice.

No way was I handing him over my Sheriff's badge.

I continued walking out the door, flipping him the bird as I went.

* * *

It had been a month since Bella had left in her ship with her parents. A month since I had vowed to wait a year for her to return to me. It was a lot easier said than done.

I worked every hour god sent so I wouldn't have to return to at empty house. I would send Spike to Emmett's surgery while I was at work and Id collect him at the end of the night. I barely slept anymore, I kept waking up, reaching out for Bella and then it would hit me all over again that she wasn't there.

Rosalie had been the one to demand what the hell I was thinking the day after Bella had left.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? Why didn't you tell her to stay?" She had growled at me as she stormed into my empty, cold house. _

_I had spent the night, crying like a girl as I held onto Bella's clothes while Spike had licked my cheek in an effort to soothe me. My throat had been sore, by eyes dry and I hadn't had a wink of sleep all night and I was already missing Bella like crazy._

_"Don't Rose, I'm not in the mood," I had growled as I rubbed my face, grimacing as the stubble on my cheeks scraped against my palms._

_"You're not in the mood? Edward, did you not see her eyes last night? How she looked up at you, pleading with you to ask her to stay? How could you not see?" She had whispered, shaking her head in astonishment._

_My head had shot up to look at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"Edward it was all over her face. I think she was hoping that you would ask her to stay," She added hesitantly, like she was afraid of my reaction._

_I had groaned and dropped my head into my hands._

_"Why didn't she say something? Why didn't she tell me?"_

_Rosalie had surprised me by laughing. "Because she's just like you, moron. She was worried you'd be giving up your life if she asked you to go with her and she was worried you didn't want her to stay when you didn't say anything."_

_"She told you this?" I had demanded._

_Rosalie shook her and smiled gently. "No, she didn't, but I know her pretty well by now and it was so obvious. Besides, if it had been me I would have thought the same thing."_

_I looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth and smiled. Bella had wanted to stay, or she had wanted me to go with her, either way it didn't matter. As long as I had Bella our home would be wherever we both were. _

_"I'm going to get her back, Rose. All I have to do it wait."_

And wait I had. Everyday had dragged and every night seemed endless without her. I had taken to drinking. This was not as bad as it sounded since I was drinking coke. Bella had always tasted of coke and lollipops.

I had a shit load of coke and lollipops.

In preparation of her return, I'd gotten her the _Buffy the Vampire Series _and the _Supnatural_ series, which she had begun to get into before she had left. Something about the guys being dreamy.

Alice had sat me down shook her head at me.

_"How could you let her go, Edward?" She had demanded as she fed Anastasia._

_I had looked at her and grinned. "Because I am an Idiot."_

_She had laughed and then sadness filled her eyes. "Why did she leave?"_

_I had sat there and thought about what Rosalie had told me._

_"She left because she was worried. Worried that if she asked me to go I'd be giving up my life for her. Worried that when I didn't ask her to stay, I didn't want her to. Both are wrong," I admitted. "My life is with Bella. It has been for a long time and I was stupid to thin I could just give her up"_

The guys were less supportive than the girls and told me to quit moping, that she would be back in a year and to just wait until then. I had told them to go and fuck themselves, since I knew that if it had been Alice or Rosalie who were on the other side of the universe with parents who were trying to marry them off, they would be going out of their minds, too.

It was the middle of the night and I still couldn't sleep. It had been like this for a while. I would come home, clean, watch television, take Spike for a walk, go fun a run, exhaust myself until I should be out like a light, but as soon as I lay my head down on the pillow, my eyes would snap open and I would be unable to drift off until the early hours of the morning.

I turned to Spike and ruffled his ears. "Want to go for another walk?"

At the word 'walk', he shot up off the bed and started barking at the closed bedroom door.

Laughing I got to my feet and let him out, pulling on my jeans as I went. I needed to get out of the house for a while and since I didn't have to get up early for work I could stay up as late as I wanted.

On the way out the door I pulled on my dark hoody, yanking it over my head and yelling for Spike to calm down as he jumped up me, raking his claws down my exposed skin as he waited impatiently for me to get ready. I didn't both with a leash, it was late enough and we were secluded enough that I could easily keep an eye on him.

I closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it and turned around only to freeze mid step.

I stood there, too stunned to be for the longest time.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**BPOV**

Of all the things I expected to happen, had dreamed of happening for the past fortnight, it hadn't been for Edward to stand there looking like he'd just taken a sucker punch to the stomach and demand why I was there.

The insecure part of me wanted to panic, to wonder whether he hadn't planned on seeing me again and was worried that I had read way more into our relationship that I should have.

No, I told myself, Edward loved me and that was worth the risk I was taking. What I felt for him was worth taking this risk. So instead of standing there panicking, I strolled up the steps and casually took a seat on the porch swing as I began my story.

"Well, I had been with my family, flying through the galaxy for about two weeks when my mother took me to the side and demanded what was wrong with me. She wanted to know why I wasn't eating, why I cried myself to sleep every night. Why I would spend most of my days staring out the window and wishing I was somewhere else. So, I told her. I told her that I had left home because I didn't want to marry a man I didn't love. I then told her that whilst on Earth I had found a man I wanted to marry. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And that I loved him more than anything." I told him softly, and honestly.

I watched, heart in my throat, as Edward stood there taking in what I had just told him.

Before he could speak I continued with my story, wanting to get everything out of the way so we could start our lives together.

"She then surprised me by saying that she knew this was happening from the moment that she saw us together. That she had hoped that if she got me home quickly enough there may be a small chance that I would stay on Lexian." I laughed as I shook my head at my mother's actions. "My father had told her to turn around the ship that very night, but she hadn't wanted me to stay. I understand that. So, my father had taken it into his own hands and had my ship fixed while we were travelling. It's amazing what our crew can do in so little time," I added in awe.

Edward seemed to thaw out and slowly he took a step until he was sitting next to me. I watched as his hand jolted and then clenched into a fist, like he was hesitant to touch me. I placed my hand on his and smiled softly.

"I am so sorry, Edward. I am sorry that I left you. I should have had the courage to stay. I can blame it on my responsibilities to my home all I like, but at the end of it all I didn't have enough courage to say that I wanted to stay with you. I don't want to make that mistake again. I don't want to waste any more time." I took a deep breath and said the words that really mattered.

"I love you, Edward. I have loved you from the second you pointed you gun and me and called me an alien, I think. I want to stay here, with you. I want to marry you and have children with you and love you for the rest of my life."

We sat there in silence for the longest time before Edward spoke quietly.

"I have thought of nothing else but this moment for the last month and in every image it was a year from now and you came back for Alice and the others for your trip and I would come in like some caveman and demand my woman stay with me here on Earth," He grinned as he looked down and out now entwined hands.

Then he looked up at me and smiled, his eyes so full of joy it took my breath away.

"I am so glad my version didn't come true." And then he kissed me.

It was like breathing for the first time in so long. It felt right to be in his arms, his lips on mine and unable to think of nothing else but that.

"What about your family? Won't you miss them? I don't want you to hate me in a couple of years from now." He whispered against my skin.

"Edward, I could never hate you." I promised, knowing it was the truth. "I will miss them, but they understand my decision. I love you and I want to be with you wherever we are."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too."

And that is all that would ever truly matter.

I pulled away to look at Edward and smiled with in pure happiness. "I'm going to need some help moving a ship. If your interest," I added with a laugh.

He grinned down at me and I knew in that second I would never regret this decision.

"I'm interested."

And then he said the word's that made my heart soar.

"Welcome home, Bella."

**A/N Okay, so it wasn't dragged out for fifteen chapters, but the way I see it, these people love each other and want each other and Bella wasn't going to wait around for a year for him. I hope you like the chapter and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**** Hi everyone! Here is the last chapter. I would like to thank every single person who has read this story, who followed it and added it to their favorite list. I can never express how that makes me feel. This story has made me smile so many times and has made me want to throw my computer out the window thanks to it being deleted three times in the beginning for unknown reasons. This is just a little thing to let you know what happened next with Bella and Edward and their lives. Music, I'm listening to you ask? Taylor Swift Begin Again, it's an amazing song, go listen! No, seriously, go listen! Thank you so much for sharing this story with me. I love you all! Please read and review!**

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I called out as I made my way down the stairs and found the front door open.

Frowning, I made my way onto the front porch and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of my beautiful wife underneath the moonlight. She was so beautiful.

She turned to me and smiled, resting her hand on her round stomach in a way that made my heart tighten with love. It was a movement of love, protection, for our child. I had vowed on our wedding day to never take her love for granted and I never had.

"Is Calla down?" She asked quietly as if she was afraid if she spoke too loud it would affect the beauty of the night. This was true since our three year old daughter had superb hearing thanks to her mother's genetics.

"Yes. Finally." I groaned as I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

As she placed her hands on mine I still had to resist the urge to pinch myself and remind myself that this was real. My life with Bella and my beautiful daughter was real. The little baby boy growing day by day in her belly was real, I thought as he kicked against my hand.

It had been four years since Bella had returned to me and we had married a month after that day, neither of us wanting to wait. Calla had been born nine months after that night. Tiny with dark hair with shades of red in it with big brown eyes and three stones on either side of her eyes just like her mother. She was beautiful, smart, funny and kind. Just like her mother.

A year after Bella had returned we had travelled to Lexian along with Alice, Jasper and the baby and Rosalie, Emmett and their new born son, Emmett Jnr.

Lexian was beautiful. It was full of natural land, like taking a step back in time on Earth before people started to value shopping malls and luxury apartment buildings more than they valued nature.

The castle was like something you'd imagine in King Arthur, the whole village was and we all expected a guy to pull a sword out of a stone. I think we all did. It was outstandingly beautiful and though Emmett had trouble with the vegetarian diet, we all adapted after a couple of days.

Esme had raced toward us when we had arrived, pulling Bella into her arms and then cooing endlessly over Calla, who had been spoiled rotten by her doting grandparents and army of aunts and uncles. It was as I watched by wife with her family that I understood the extent of what Bella had given up for me.

While travelling through space had been a blast and the land and Bella's family were all out of this world, some of them literally, the town's people had taken a while to get used to us.

We had all been strolling through the market when someone had hissed a word at us in Bella's language, a language she only used when she was angry and I found it as sexy as hell. This time not so much.

Emmett, who had claimed to be dying of hunger at this point, had demanded. "What the hell did he just call us?"

Bella had turned to me with a smug grin. "He just called you an alien." She told us with glee and then laughed as she saw our offended glares. "See? It's not nice to be called an alien, is it?"

I had laughed and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss only to pull back after a few seconds and worry I had broken some sort of Princess and alien law, but Bella had laughed off my worries and told me she'd kiss her alien husband whenever she'd like.

Calla had been treated like royalty and it had shocked the hell out of me when Bella pointed out that here not only was she royalty, Calla and I was too. I had even been given my own crown, which the guys had ripped the piss out of me for.

Bella's crown lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as we had landed and she had seemed to glow in her home.

Alice had been welcomed into the village immediately and it had been heartwarming to see that while these people looked at us like we were freaks, they looked at her like family. Alice had rested her head against Jasper's chest as he held her while she wept slightly. She had been worried about being branded a freak and evil by the Lexians like her mother had her. It had been overwhelming to be made feel like she had finally come home. She was still unsure about taking up Carlisle's offer about finding her father, not wanting to affect his life, but she had admitted it was good knowing that she had the choice.

Spike had simply loved every part of the journey.

We had left for home, promising to set up a date to return, but I had seen the worry in Esme and Carlisle's eyes and the sadness in Bella's.

When we had returned home she had waved it off as being just a little homesick. She had later admitted that she did miss home, but she loved her life with me and on Earth. She had also told me that Esme was worried about her. It had frightened her to see the slight differences in her daughter. To see her start aging, even though it was only a year.

Then, a while ago people had started wondering about Anastasia and Calla's birthstones and Alice, who was already paranoid had been terrified that someone would realize the truth and take her daughter away from her. The two little girls who were inseparable had been told to be extra careful from that point on and even at their young ages, they had understood.

To me it had been a sign and I had formed a plan. We were going to leave Earth and live on Lexian where are children could be free from fear. I had spoken to Alice who had agreed before I could even get the words out as she had been thinking along the same lines. She didn't want to leave her home, but she wouldn't have her daughter at risk, or the new baby that was on the way.

Make that three as all of our women had fallen pregnant within weeks of each other. Something that we men were extremely proud of while the girls had rolled their eyes.

Rosalie had been horrified at the thought of being left behind on Earth and had spoken to Bella about leaving with us. I could see that Rosalie was afraid that she would lose the family that were closer to her heart than her own blood and the relief when Bella had threw herself into Rosalie's arms and cried and began mumbling about how happy she was. That she could have both of her families with her.

Charlie had declined the offer. He and his wife Sue were quite content on Earth.

Now it was just a waiting game. Esme, who had been in correspondence with Bella through the ship that was under a sheet in our garage. It made me laugh to think of Bella basically emailing her mother who was on the other side of the galaxy. Esme had cautioned the girls about travelling while pregnant and advised to wait until the children were born. She had also rambled on about how excited she was, how there was to be a weeklong celebration for the return of the Princess and Prince -which strangely enough was me- and the new Lords and Ladies of Lexian, which had delighted our friends to no end.

We were all anxious about the trip what with their being three toddlers, three new borns and three married couples in a ship for three months, but it would be worth it. Our children would be safe and I wouldn't only have fifty years with Bella, I would have hundreds of years with her, my friends -Emmett was deliriously happy about that- and my family. Bella had told Spike all about his new home and all of the pretty young female dogs there while I had laughed my ass off at her trying to match make a dog. Life couldn't be better.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella whispered as we watched Spike trot around the front yard.

"I am thinking about what a lucky man I am. How I will never stop being grateful. I am grateful that I was out and heard your ship crash. I'm grateful for your love. I am even grateful that Tanya turned out to be such a bitch and left me because if she hadn't I wouldn't have met you. More importantly, I am grateful to you. My precious, beautiful wife who I will love even when I am eight hundred years old and still looks young and handsome." I teased her.

Bella turned in my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Would you have ever believed it that night when you pointed your gun at me and told me not to move that you would end up loving and marrying the woman you thought would probe you?" She laughed, her eyes shining beautifully as her smile could have lit up the sky.

"I did not think you were going to probe me." I argued with a smirk.

She laughed at me outright. "You did! You didn't see your face. Why did you think I told you I wouldn't hurt you? I was afraid you would faint."

I rolled my eyes. "Men don't faint. We briefly lose consciousness. Women faint." I kissed her forehead as she giggled.

"Of course we do." She agreed lovingly.

I glanced up at the stars and smiled. "I'll admit that I had very brief concerns about it, but I wouldn't change a thing, Bella." I told her seriously. "I look up at those stars some nights and think to myself that they must have sent you to me. That somewhere in my past I must have done something to deserve you. I don't know what it is, but I will always be grateful for that. I love you so much, Bella. You will never know how just how much, but I don't mind telling you."

Bella's eyes filled with tears at my words and the emotion she undoubtedly heard behind them.

"I love you, Edward. I have since that very first moment and I will to my last."

I kissed her with everything that I was and then just simply held her.

I began to think of what our future would be after the babies were here. How they would change, what would I do for a living? But as I looked from the stars to my beautiful wife who made me feel more a live and more loved then I ever had. A woman who had given me a family. Who loved me for me and always would. I knew my future would be full of love.

I smiled at the thought of my future with Bella, my children and friends, excited for the future. Happiness that I doubted anyone would ever feel and love overcame me as I held the woman I loved that the stars themselves had sent me.

**A/N**** So, there it is! Bella, Edward and the gang move across time and space to live out there happily ever after together! It hadn't ended that way in my head originally, they had lived their lives out of Earth, but they would have always worried and been on edge about the children. This way they get to live peacefully and together. I hope you liked this story as much as I did writing it. I love you all and I am so happy to mark this story as completed….**


End file.
